Monsters of the Golden Age
by dragonswoe
Summary: It's been only a few months since the Roman Emperors have been stopped. Percy has returned to Camp distraught after the death of a close friend and now trains the next generation of demigods. When a new Great Prophecy is announced, things soon start to turn for the worst once again. The Pit is stirring, unleashing terrifying monsters that have developed a taste for mankind.
1. Prologue

**So this is the story that was a possibility on my poll. Just the prologue for now, to see if anyone would be interested.**

 _ **SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE AND THE REST OF TOA.**_

 **Basically, since every being born from any Primordial like Gaea, Ouranos and Tartarus seems to be a monster (Cyclopes, Hundred-Handed Ones, Giants, Furies from Ouranos' blood, Typhon, etc.) except from the Titans, I figured I could change that. The Titans in this were born as monsters (not that the gods or demigods know that) but when they started becoming too uncontrollable and aggressive, their father (Ouranos) sort of locked away their birth forms, forcing them into the shape of his latest interest - mankind. So each of the Titans, if every part of their 'human' body is sort of distracted, can be returned to their birth forms - forms which are _almost_ completely uncontrollable and which despise mankind. Ouranos doing this to the Titans caused them to be furious with him, and so they killed him (the whole Kronos cutting him up thing like the myths).**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

 _He blinks._

 _Groans._

 _As usual, there's nothing more than darkness to be seen, even his eyes unable to pierce the veil. A sudden rush of air passes over him, and he twists on the platform he's bound to. He opens his mouth to release a haunting cry, one which simply echoes off the walls back to him._

 _Another gust of air passes over him, this one far colder than the previous. Somewhere beyond his sense of smell, a door slams shut. He involuntarily shivers against the slab of Stygian Iron at his back. The freezing temperatures prevent him from moving much, drawing energy from his very being, enhanced by the draining abilities of Stygian Iron._

 _A whimper tears from his throat as there's once again no reply to his call._

 _He knows it's the celestial bronze that his wrists are bound by that's dampening his senses, preventing him from reaching beyond the confines of the miniscule cell._

 _A drop of water falls onto his bare chest, freezing cold and causing him to jerk slightly against the chains._

 _Another door opens, only this one creaks slightly and brings a rush of warm air, the smell of sulphur and copper that sticks in the back of his throat. He whines, turns his head to the side._

 _"Shh," a low voice croons to him, "I can hear you crying from the other end of the compound, little one." A hand tenderly presses against his bare side, brushing over a fierce scar. "Soon. I promise, soon I shall release you."_

 _There's nothing but darkness as the Primordial towers over him. "Please," he whispers, voice hoarse from lack of use. "Please." The fingers abruptly tighten, digging into flesh and he cries out in pain, no longer able to silence his wails._

 _He writhes on the Iron slab, trying desperately to escape the pain. The movement tears at the scabs on his back, whip lashes that hadn't yet healed._

 _The Primordial above him, fingers still buried deeply into his side, continues to croon softly down at him. Chest heaving, he forces himself to still despite the pain, lying with his wrists bound and body shaking._

 _"Better," Tartarus whispers to him approvingly. "Much better." But his fingers remain where they are in his side, even digging slightly deeper, causing him to whimper. "But keep your cries to yourself," he adds, "lest I decide to remove your tongue as I did with your eyes. As beautiful as it is to hear you, little one, the others have no need to listen to your wails." The fingers twist sharply, drawing another soft – but muffled – cry. "Understood?"_

 _"Yes," he gasps out._

 _Tartarus hums, removing his fingers from his side. He can feel golden ichor spilling over his skin and onto the slab, dripping steadily onto the floor below. "Good."_

 _His mouth opens, but he struggles to force words out. The ichor spilling from his side and the freezing temperature are more than enough to keep his cold-blooded body from functioning effectively. His shivering gets the point across, however._

 _"Cold?" Tartarus questions. "Good. Unless you're on the brink of death, you can stay that way." Out of sheer desperation, he projects his pleads straight towards the Primordial's mind, pulling for one of the first times on the link that he held with the self-proclaimed Lord of Monsters. The Primordial chuckles faintly. "There we go," he murmurs, and an instant later the cell starts to warm slightly._

 _He lets out a short breath, letting his head fall back onto the Stygian Iron slab as he feels himself start to warm up slightly._

 _"Good," Tartarus repeats, his voice a mere whisper. "Soon," he muses, "you shall have all the water you desire." He leans down towards him. "When you're_ -"

 _Mine._

Percy gasps as he jerks upright, rolling to the side to avoid something only he can see, and tumbles onto the floor. Percy likes to consider himself a master of demigod dreams now, and _that_ was definitely a demigod dream. He glances towards the window, through which the sun shines on his face, and groans as he works to untangle himself from the bed sheets.

He wasn't going to get back to sleep after that, not since it apparently featured Tartarus. Any mention of the Primordial made him utterly terrified.

The water fountain bubbles away angrily in the corner, reacting to Percy's rampant emotions. With a low groan, Percy slips into some running shorts and leaves his cabin.

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, painting the sea a myriad of different colours. It was a nice reminder to Percy that the whole Roman Emperors rising from the not-so-dead to cause chaos in the world of mythology was over.

Unfortunately, it also reminded him that even though Apollo had returned to Olympus, Jason was still dead.

Percy clenched his jaw as he ran.

It was what had caused him to leave College. Jason had died because Percy had refused to help, because he hadn't been there. Jason had died on a _boat_.

Percy dove into the sea.

If Percy hadn't thought about himself, if he'd agreed to help Apollo, then Jason would still be alive.

His friends had been out there, laying down their lives, and he had refused to help.

Percy forces the sea back from himself in one explosive movement, yelling angrily as he does so. He simply floats where he is, letting himself calm down as he waits for the sea to rocket back at him.

He steels himself against the force of the ocean when it does return, but he isn't expecting to hear a haunting cry on the waves with it. The sound makes the hair on the back of his next stand on end. Percy watches as a wary great white shark lazily approaches, rising from the bottom of the sea to meet him. The predator bumps the tip of its nose against Percy's chest, and Percy dutifully rubs the point.

Darkness seems to gather beneath him, the water around abruptly feeling fierce and untamed.

The great white twists away from Percy, swiftly retreating back out to sea, though it doesn't return to the seabed.

Percy swept his arms and shoots up to the surface, frowning deeply when he sees the thunder clouds overhead. The sun rose while he was venting his anger, and now hangs heavily in the sky above him.

The son of Poseidon turns and shoots back to Camp Half-Blood.

By the time he's showered and dressed in the standard orange camp shirt and some shorts, he's late for breakfast.

Eventually, about ten minutes after breakfast had started, Percy jogs into the pavilion. He sighs when he sees several gods standing beside Chiron and Dionysus. "Sorry," he swiftly apologises as he slips onto the bench at the Poseidon table. "I got distracted." As he says that, he glances back out to sea. Lightning flashes in the sky. A quick glance at Zeus has Percy even more confused, since the god of the sky seems to be just as worried as Percy by the storm out at sea.

"Nice of you to finally bless us with your presence," Athena remarks coldly.

"Athena," Poseidon murmurs, "he sensed something wrong with the sea. It is only natural."

"Wrong with the sea?" Percy echoes. "What's happened? Is Oceanus-"

"It's not Oceanus," Poseidon says firmly. "At least… not yet. And that," he nods to the storm, "is not me, and it is not Zeus."

"But… then who is it?"

Zeus clears his throat, shooting a sharp glare over at Poseidon, but the older brother merely raises an eyebrow. "Travel from either of the Camps is prohibited unless sanctioned by a member of the Olympic Council," the god announces.

Instantly, there are confused and angry shouts from the Campers. Chiron stamps a hoof. "SILENCE!" He roars, immediately quieting them all.

Zeus nods slightly to Chiron. "This is for your own safety," he informs them all. Then looks at Percy. "And, Perseus, I'm sure you sensed something _different_ with the sea before you returned. You are _not_ to enter the sea under any circumstances."

"But why?" Percy asks fiercely.

"There's a Prophecy," Apollo finally says. Percy glances at him, noting how there's a new quietness about him, evidently a new way he looks at mortals after his own adventures and losses as one of them. "A Great Prophecy, and things are already moving into place." He seems incredibly worried as he glances out at the storm. "There are things in motion that haven't been seen for millennia."

"Apollo," Zeus says flatly, a warning.

Apollo ignores his father.

 _"Known only to those of Primordial blood,  
Regained in the Pit, the beasts shall flood.  
Open the depths to creatures foretold,  
Not to be mistaken, one must behold.  
Only upon the haunting cry,  
Shall one forget that he must die.  
Remember days of a golden age,  
Even before the sky set the cage,  
To return to a once wild land,  
Undermined by mortals' stand.  
Rage of the beasts, none shall withstand,  
Never before has one met a gentle hand.  
Else the Twelve shall meet their end,  
Down below the Titans ascend."_

"Apollo!" Athena exclaims, turning to face him and looking rather exasperated.

The sun god scowls at her. "They deserve to know what could be out there at least."

"They don't need to know the Prophecy," Athena states quietly. "They simply need to know that they are not allowed to leave Camp."

Percy opens his mouth. "I had a dream last night," he blurts out. For anyone who's not a demigod, that would be normal, not something to be concerned about. Percy elaborates when he sees that he has the attention of the gods and goddesses. "I thought it was just a nightmare about Tartarus at first," he admits quietly. "There was no images to go with it, just voices. One voice – Tartarus'."

"What happened, Percy?" Poseidon questions, knowing how wary Percy is about anything to do with Tartarus after his fall into the Pit.

"I… it was a little confusing because I couldn't actually see what was happening," Percy says. "But Tartarus himself was there. I think he was torturing something. A Titan, I'm guessing, since they _mostly_ sounded human."

"Titans ascend," Apollo says sharply, twisting to face Zeus. "I _told_ you that they're not done."

Zeus ignores Apollo. "Anything else?"

Percy shakes his head. "No. That's it."

The god sighs. "We know nothing else, so you'll all remain here." Thunder cracks overhead, and Percy flinches slightly as rain lands on his head. Zeus grimaces as the rain falls. "That is final."

"Annabeth?" Percy asks. "What about those at Camp Jupiter?"

"They are prohibited from leaving too," Athena informs him. "Until this all blows over." With that, most of the gods leave, leaving unsettled campers in their wake.

Poseidon locks his gaze with Percy's. "Stay out of the sea, Percy. It's dangerous for you now."

Percy slowly nods. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

 **Please drop a review to let me know your thoughts. I write for you guys, not for myself, so if none of you want me to continue then I'll just leave it here forever like this.**

 **This will be a Percabeth story.**

 **As for the Prophecy, I took some inspiration out of The Burning Maze for creating slightly different ones than normal. It's an acrostic as well as a classic Prophecy from the series xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy sat at the very edge of the docks, legs pulled up beside him. A dolphin swam past Percy, chittering to him as it did so. Oddly enough, there were several other marine animals staying around the beach at the Camp, each one seemingly scared of open water. The number has gradually been increasing over the past week, sharks, dolphins and their prey swarming the docks.

The son of Poseidon frowns. There's still a storm out at sea, even picking up in intensity as time passes. No matter how much he tries, he can't calm it down in the slightest. There's something _incredibly_ strong out there. Abruptly, a fierce wave slams into the dock, splashing all over Percy in tandem with a tremendous strike of lightning out at sea. The feeling of the sea is angrier than usual, something upsetting the delicate balance of the depths.

"Percy," a voice says from behind him, and Percy turns to see Nico standing only just barely on the dock. "Chiron wants the counsellors in for a meeting."

Percy nods, trailing a hand over the dolphins back as a goodbye. "Right," he murmurs as he pushes himself to his feet. "I promise," he says, addressing the dolphin that calls after him, "I'll be back soon."

"What was that?" Nico questions as Percy falls into step beside him.

Percy sighs heavily. "Something's upsetting the sea," he explains, running a hand through his unruly hair as he glances back to the dock. "A lot of the animals think being near me will protect them from something."

"From what?"

"I… I don't know," Percy admits quietly.

Nico's eyebrows furrow and they walk in silence to the Big House.

Once inside, Percy slips down onto his seat as the Head of Cabin Three and Nico moves to his seat – Cabin Thirteen.

"Thank you, Nico," Chiron murmurs, hands clasped before him. "Now I know that this had been… difficult the past week." He firmly waits for the mutters of agreement to pass. "But we now have confirmation that there is indeed something in the ocean." He points a remote at the TV, and it turns onto images. "These have been washing up in Bolinas Bay, causing beaches nearby to be closed to surfers and swimmers."

Percy leans forwards, studying the mangled carcasses on the screen. "They're dolphins," he says. "Juvenile dolphins." He doesn't really need to tell everyone that each of them are only _half_ of a dolphin.

"That's what Poseidon said," Chiron agrees. The centaur inhales deeply. "Poseidon's been able to estimate the size of what we're looking at. Initially, the predator seems to be less than two foot long. It's been a week, and the latest estimate of the predator's size is that it's pushing three feet."

"A juvenile dolphin is fast," Percy supplies. "And it'll have its pod with it, maybe three to four feet long at birth. This predator, whatever it is, will have to have been avoiding at least a dozen more dolphins as it moves in on its prey. And if it's less than two feet long at the beginning, then it can take on something that's very fast and twice its size."

"Exactly," Chiron says grimly.

Nico frowns. "But you said that it's pushing three feet. The average human is between five to six feet. If it can take down something twice its size…"

"And that is exactly why the gods are allowing me to tell you this," Chiron informs them. "Earlier a group of mortal divers went into Bolinas Bay to see what they could find out about this predator. That was several hours ago. They have not returned."

Percy slowly nods. "Right," he sighs. "When are the Romans leaving?"

Chiron grimaces. "Percy, we haven't even discussed it yet."

"I don't think there's anything to discuss, Chiron," Percy says carefully. "They're going to go down and see if they can find the divers, right? Then they'll need me." Percy glances to Nico. "And I'll need Nico, if he's willing."

"Me?" Nico frowns. "Why me?"

Percy raises an eyebrow. "You can tell something's different too, right? I mean this storm has been going on out at sea for a _week_. Everywhere out at sea, there's a storm. This predator, it's not part of the mortals' world, it's part of ours. And the only animals in our world are usually monsters."

Chiron nods. "That is why the Romans have been given permission from Jupiter to enter the sea. And, Percy, you are allowed to leave Camp. Nico… you may as well join them. Go, pack your bags."

Percy nods. "When are we going to be expected to leave?"

"You have an hour before Hermes arrives," Chiron says.

It took Percy less than an hour to be ready. With a pack slung over his shoulder and a flask of nectar, along with an entire box of ambrosia contained within, Riptide in his pocket, they were the only things he needed.

"Poseidon's supplied a boat," Chiron informs Percy and Nico. "It will ensure you can escape the water quickly if needed."

Percy nods slightly. "Right. Who's coming out of the Romans?"

"Hazel, Frank and Reyna," Hermes says as he appears next to Percy without any ceremony. His expression is oddly serious for the trickster god. "The six of you will need to be very careful."

"Six?" Nico asks. "Who's the last one?"

"Annabeth," Hermes supplies dryly. "She wanted to come along when she heard about what was happening."

Percy's heart soars at hearing that Annabeth was going to be joining them. Several weeks with only Iris-Messages to talk through have been weighing on him. He wants to be able to kiss her again. Percy clears his throat and ducks his head when he catches Hermes' teasing glance.

"Take my hand," the god orders. Percy grabs it, Nico slipping his own into Percy's hand.

Percy shuts his eyes as Hermes flashes them to the other side of the country, landing firmly on his own two feet and not face-down in the sand.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth greets fondly.

Percy grins stupidly as he sets his eyes on his girlfriend. "Hey, Wise Girl," he replies, stepping towards her to enclose her in a fierce hug. He presses his lips to hers before he twists to face Hermes. "Thank you, Lord Hermes."

Hermes simply rolls his eyes at Percy before he leaves them on the beach.

"So," Percy urges, "how have you been?"

Annabeth smiles softly at him, slipping her hand into Percy's as Nico side-steps towards Reyna slightly. "Fine. Worried about this dive, but fine."

Percy grins down at her. "Don't worry," he promises. "If anything goes wrong I'll just pull us back up. Whatever's down there won't kill any of us."

"Mortals have gone missing," Annabeth reminds him. "This is serious, Percy. It's _dangerous_. Chances are it's something to do with the Titans, according to the Prophecy. The _Titans_ are dangerous."

The son of Poseidon frowns slightly at that. "Yeah, I know – trust me, I know." He's fought more than enough Titans to last him a lifetime. If this really is about them then he doesn't actually want to be here, but if he weren't there, his friends would be going down alone. He couldn't deal with that after Jason.

Annabeth shakes her head faintly. "Of course. I always trust you, Seaweed Brain," she says fondly.

They've been through so much together that of course they trust each other with their lives.

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Reyna questions, not looking particularly pleased with how distracted they both are.

Percy clears his throat and steps back from Annabeth. "Yeah, yeah. We're coming." He holds his hand out to Annabeth, grinning widely as she takes it in her own.

His boots sink into the sand slightly, making it a little difficult to catch up with the others whom hadn't waited around while Percy greeted his girlfriend. The boat that Poseidon had supplied was motorised, a sixty foot long Sunseeker Manhattan 53.

The scuba diving gear was all waiting in the main area of the boat. Six sets. Percy frowns. "Will I need one?"

"They're so we can talk to each other as well," Reyna supplies. "So yes. Nico – you're staying on the boat?"

Nico immediately nods. "Yes. I'm not going down there."

"Sure?" Percy smiles. "You could take the opportunity to learn to swim properly."

The son of Hades doesn't seem particularly impressed with Percy's gentle teasing, firming crossing his arms. "No. Besides, if things go badly you might need someone up here to help."

"Fair enough," Percy murmurs, slipping past him into the cabin. In the corner there's a little imaging system. Percy pokes his head back outside. "There's a Sonar system in here. So we won't be going completely blind."

Reyna nods sharply. "Then let's get going. The sooner we move the sooner we'll find this monster."

Percy starts the engine of the boat as Annabeth settles down to fiddle with the Sonar system and get it running. With a little assistance from Percy, the boat is soon heading out to sea. Percy pushes it to thirty-two knots, the maximum speed of the boat, and then uses the sea around them to push it even faster. "Where did the divers disappear?" He calls to Reyna.

The son of Poseidon glances warily up at the storm overhead, grunting slightly as the speedboat slams into a large wave, but soon balances out again.

When Reyna steps into the cabin it's with half of the scuba diving gear in place. She points in a general direction and Percy turns the boat towards it. "About five miles that way."

"Sonar's working," Annabeth murmurs, and Percy notes little images coming up on the imaging screen. "Not much down there though."

"If those divers are dead," Frank says as he pokes his head in. "Will they be eaten or visible on the screen?"

Percy frowns. "Whatever it is, it isn't large enough to eat a group of divers in only a few hours. It's been feeding off juvenile dolphins for a week or so, and only eating half of them. A person is a step up. Several people an even bigger step. They should still be visible, dead or alive."

"They're not alive," Nico confirms. "I can feel it. There's death around here," he eyes the open sea around, the sandy beach several miles away from them.

"Are we going to kill it?" Hazel questions.

"If there's a threat to mortal lives, it has to be put down," Reyna says firmly. "Besides, it's only a monster. How hard could it be to kill?"

Percy glances up at the sky as thunder rumbles overhead. "Let's hope it's not that hard."

* * *

 **Next chapter, we meet our first Titan-turned-monster. It'll be fun. And anyone who knows me well will easily be able to guess which Titan will be first xD.**

 **Lord Nitro: Well, this is actually the first time I'm writing Percabeth. It'll be interesting to see if I manage it, in all honesty. Yeah, those would fit.**

 **Guest: The gods do, yes. But demigods however haven't looked at it that way. They're used to simply Delphic prophecies, the ones just just rhyme.**

 **thegoldraven: Hhaa, all of them? Depriving someone of a vital sense like that is probably like basic torture. Make them feel vulnerable, which is what Tartarus wants with them.**

 **RainbowSpark18: Thanks :)**

 **RPHoeben: Then I will continue**

 **Shadow: So would I. It's something new for me, both the Percabeth pairing and the entire idea of the story.**

 **The Primordial of Causality: Nah, this is a Percabeth story. I won't break them up this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The hardest part was probably finding the thing. Percy cut the engine when they'd reached the area where Nico said he felt the most death, but nothing was turning up on the sonar.

Percy prods the screen again, hoping it'll suddenly show their mystery monster and with an exasperate sigh Annabeth slaps his hand away from it for the umpteenth time. "It'll show," she promises him.

"Maybe we should try baiting it?" Frank suggests.

"I'm not finding a dolphin and using it as bait," Percy says fiercely. "And we're not dangling one of us overboard either."

"I don't know," Annabeth muses, "I think you'd be pretty good bait."

Percy pouts. "Ah, I thought you liked me more than that, Wise Girl. Willing to offer me up to a monster," he chides, but grins to let her know that he was only joking.

The son of Poseidon's eyebrows furrow when he suddenly hears a voice in his head. _My Lord!_ He glances out of the boat to see a frantic dolphin.

"Hey," he murmurs, nodding out at the dolphin. "We've got company." Percy steps out of the cabin and makes his way down to the end of the Sunseeker, where the dock is lower to the water. The dolphin pops up a second later.

 _My Lord,_ the dolphin repeats, sounding as frantic as a dolphin ever could. _You should see this._

Percy puts a hand into the water, about to touch the dolphin, but instantly recoils. The sea felt like a wild untamed entity all of its own. Percy shivers. "Alright," he says, "give me a few minutes." He swiftly makes his way to the last set of scuba gear. "There's something that the dolphin wants me to check out," he tells the other demigods. "I won't be long." He taps the side of his head where the communication equipment is. "I'll keep talking," he promises.

"Percy," Annabeth says warily. "There's nothing down there."

"The dolphin-" Reyna starts, only for Annabeth to cut over her.

"That's what I mean. We didn't see the dolphin approach on the sonar," Annabeth tells them. She blinks in confusion at the sonar system. "It's showing the basic layout of the seafloor, but none of the marine animals are showing up. We don't know what could be down there."

Percy slowly nods. "Well, I think the dolphin would be panicking more if there was a predator in the area." He grabs Riptide from his shorts. "I'll be ready if it does come," he promises. "Annabeth, this thing that's out there could be taking out mortals. We need to find it before anyone else gets hurt. If this dolphin knows something… we have to check it out at least."

"We'll be here the whole time," Nico assures Annabeth. "If he wants help he can just say. It'll be fine."

Percy steps towards Annabeth, holding her close. "Wise Girl, I need to do this," he murmurs. "I can't let anyone else get hurt if I can do something about it. Jason…"

Annabeth sighs. "That _wasn't_ your fault, Percy," she says firmly. "Under no circumstances is that your fault."

"But if I'd been there-"

"It was part of the Prophecy, Percy," Annabeth soothes. "It was meant to happen. We have no control over those sorts of things."

"I… I need to do this," Percy insists. The dolphin chitters at Percy again, and he glances back at it. "Besides, Nico's right. I'll be talking to you guys the whole time."

His girlfriend reluctantly nods, though she still seems uneasy with allowing him into the water. Percy kisses her quickly. "I'll be back soon," he promises, and then he steps into the water.

The wrath of the sea instantly slams into him, and Percy immediately realises why so many marine animals had been seeking shelter with him. He felt uneasy in his own domain, which said a lot. His earpiece suddenly crackled into static.

 _"Percy?"_ Annabeth asks.

"Yeah?" Percy says. "I'm fine." He twists around, looking for the dolphin, but can barely see it even five feet away from him. "It's really murky down here." He decides not to add that he can barely sense anything either.

 _"Can you see the dolphin?"_ Hazel asks him.

"Just about," Percy says, uncapping Riptide and letting the sword illuminate the sea around him. "Okay, I'm following it."

The deeper they go, the harder it is to see around them, and the more uneasy Percy becomes. He can just about sense several sharks around him, but they stay away. The dolphin zips around him, looking as uneasy as Percy feels. He can hear its high-pitched whistles, and the occasional response from below them. The dolphin's taking them towards the response.

"There's gotta be something wrong with the sonar, or something interfering with it," Percy tells the demigods on the boat. "There's sharks and other dolphins down here."

 _"It's just the animals it can't see,"_ Annabeth tells him. _"It's picking up the seabed fine."_

"Interference then," Percy decides. The thought makes him even more wary. Greek mythology doesn't tend to mix well with mortal technology, often causing glitches in tech. "It's down here somewhere."

When they reach the seabed, the dolphin moves away horizontally, keeping low. Percy twists to scan the sea around them, which is sort of useless since he can barely see anything. Eventually, the dolphin comes to a stop next to a pile of fishing net, and Percy sighs when he sees the juvenile dolphin caught in the strands. "There's a juvenile caught in fishing nets," he reports. "I'm gonna cut it out."

Riptide cuts easily through the mesh of fibres, soon releasing the young dolphin. But as it moves away, Percy catches sight of the bite on the fluke. Sharp teeth have shorn through half of the tail, severely limiting its movement. And it was still bleeding profusely, blood diffusing out through the water around.

Percy exhales sharply. "It's been bitten. Recently."

 _"Percy…"_ Annabeth trails off, apparently not knowing what to say. Percy had a few good ideas of what she wanted to say. _You idiot_ and _Get back to the boat_ sort of summed them up. Percy was _very_ tempted to return to the boat, but he was down there now. If he could take it out…

The dolphin was whistling to him. _My Lord, leave. Thank you, but you must leave._ And it was shepherding its youngling away, but as Percy watches the juvenile painfully swims back. It passes by Percy, whistling a thank you, before prodding the fishing net.

From amongst the fibres, _something_ lashes out at the dolphin, causing it to whistle in panic and shoot away.

Percy jerks back, surprised at the sudden movement. Whatever it is, he hadn't been able to sense it, at all. He moves Riptide closer, carefully cutting away part of the fishing net so he can see what it is. He finds himself staring at a section of scaled skin, a gleaming silver-blue colour that somehow seems to blend into its surroundings, but really shouldn't be able to.

"I've found it," Percy tells the demigods on the boat. "At least, I think I have."

 _"Percy!"_ Annabeth exclaims, sounding completely exasperated with him.

 _"What is it?"_ Reyna demands.

"It looks like…" Percy trails off as he moves aside more of the fishing net, exceedingly carefully since he'd just seen that this thing's teeth could tear through the fluke of a juvenile dolphin with a single bite. Slowly, more of the _thing_ became visible, rippling scales hiding a serpentine body made of pure muscle. Percy exhales sharply. "It's a sea serpent of some kind," he says. "A young one. I'm guessing that it's actually only a week old, two maybe. How long are Cetus when they're young?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Reyna says. _"The one that… Jason killed, that was fully grown. The Trojan Cetus. Other than that I don't know much about them. This is the second one I've ever even heard of in modern times."_

The mention of Jason caused a wary silence for several seconds before Percy breaks it. "It's still tangled in a fishing net, must have got caught while chasing the juvenile dolphin."

 _"There aren't many Cetus in mythology,"_ Annabeth says. _"There's the one that Perseus killed, and one that Heracles killed – then Jason. Then Keto herself. Those are the only ones that are named."_

Percy frowns slightly. "This must be a baby or something." He moves as close as he dares, making sure Riptide is between himself and where he thinks its head is. He tugs at some of the net, making the serpent squirm and try to twist around to snap at his hand. Fortunately for Percy, the serpent's got itself completely stuck. Percy relaxes slightly.

"It's got itself completely stuck," he tells them.

 _"I've got an idea,"_ Nico says. _"Percy, come back up. There are tags on this boat. We can get one onto it then let it go, and it should lead us right to the bodies of the mortals. And we'll be able to take it out after."_

 _"That's actually a good idea,"_ Reyna murmurs.

 _"I can have good ideas,"_ Nico protests. _"Better ideas than Percy anyway."_

"Rude," Percy huffs to his cousin. He turns back towards the serpent. "You wait here," he tells it. "I'll be back soon, then we'll cut you free, yeah?" With that, he retreats to the surface.

It only takes a few seconds, controlling the sea to shoot him towards the surface. Percy sits on the edge of the boat, pulling down the headpiece of the scuba gear. "It really is young," he tells Annabeth when she drops down next to him. He grins at her. "See? I'm fine, back quickly. As promised."

Nico hands a little tracker device to Percy. "Careful," he presses. "This monster is dangerous, Percy."

"Yeah, I know," Percy assures him. "I'm being careful." He turns to Annabeth again. "It'd bitten right through the dolphin's fluke, with just one bite, and it's like tiny." He's fully aware that there's a wide smile on his face, but can't be bothered to look serious as Annabeth shoots him a _you're crazy_ look. "What? It is."

"We're serious, Percy," Frank says flatly. "Be careful."

"I will," he assures them. "But it's just a baby."

"A baby that's already able to kill mortals," Annabeth reminds him in exasperation.

Percy attempts to sober his expression. "Yeah. I know. And I promise, I'm being careful. Keep Riptide between myself and the monster at all times. Don't turn my back on it. Make sure I know where it is at all times."

"What if the tag doesn't work?" Hazel murmurs, leaning down from the deck above to be able to peer at Percy.

"I'll just ask the local marine life where it is," Percy says. "They all seem to know instinctively. It's weird though," he adds. "They seem scared but also sort of awed at the same time? Like they know it'll predate them, but they still seem to care for it?"

"That's…" Nico trails off, frowning slightly at Percy.

"Odd," Annabeth finishes. "Careful," she repeats to Percy.

He smiles softy at her. "Of course," he says.

Percy slips off the edge of the boat and into the sea, taking a few moments to scan his surroundings, since the sea serpent below is still apparently screwing with his senses. When he's sure there are no other monsters around he swims down to the seafloor, able to pinpoint where the monster is by the feeling of the sea around him.

The fishing net looms out of the darkness, a stark contrast in the natural beauty of the ocean. Percy scans the net until he sees the serpent's body. This time he makes sure to come from above, guessing that the net will stop it from latching onto him.

 _"How's it going, Percy?"_ Reyna questions.

"Found it," Percy assures them. "I'm not dead yet." He settles just above the serpent, able to see the scaled body through the net. Warily, fully aware that this thing had probably killed those mortal divers, Percy slips his hands through the holes in the net and grabs hold of the serpent.

Instantly, it tries to jerk away from his hands, but Percy tightens his grip. "It's fighting," he grumbles to the other demigods. He's reminded of the time he had to wrestle Nereus, the old man of the sea. Keeping hold of this sea serpent was a lot like that. Its scales were rough, and Percy realised not dissimilar to shark skin; it probably had little dermal denticles along its body.

The serpent let out a loud cry that echoes around the sea, its head and mouth still restrained even as Percy swiftly attached the tag to something that looked a little like a pectoral fin. He took out Riptide as he swam back slightly and cut the serpent's tail free.

 _"Percy, what was that?"_ Annabeth asks sharply.

Percy grimaces, since he recognises that cry from a week ago, the one he'd heard the day the gods had banned anyone from leaving Camp. "I don't think the serpent likes me," he jokingly tells her. He pauses briefly, watching as the serpent's tail flicks out from the nets, whipping fiercely through the water. Then reaches down with Riptide, places the blade at the base of its neck – or what he assumes to be the neck – and flicks the point towards the serpent's head, cutting through the rest of the nets.

"It's free," he tells them as he swims back slightly, eyes narrowing. The serpent wriggles free from the netting, allowing Percy to see it properly for the first time. Though he doesn't get to see much, since it instantly shoots off into the surrounding sea. Percy really only sees sections of the scales on its back rising, two rows of spines running down its back and meeting into one at the beginning of its tail, before its gone into the gloom.

"Okay, I'm coming back up," he murmurs, starting to rise towards the surface.

Percy moves slowly, fully aware that there's a sea serpent now loose around him, and he can't even see more than five feet away from himself. Judging by how fast the serpent had swam off, he'd only have half a second to react if it suddenly came for him.

He's nearly at the surface, several minutes later, when he senses something coming close to him. Percy's eyes narrow at the serpent as it turns away when he spots it. It's just below him, evidently having followed him up from the bottom.

It's an odd game of chicken; Percy would turn away and the serpent would approach, then Percy would look straight at it and it would slink away from him. Then, suddenly, it came in at an angle instead of straight towards him, just apparently curious, but as it does so Percy's able to see an eye for the first time.

If Percy didn't have scuba gear on, he'd have likely inhaled water even being a son of Poseidon as a curious golden eye stares at him. "Kronos," Percy gasps out in utter horror, instantly closing the few feet that remain between him and the surface.

The sea serpent – Kronos! – comes terrifyingly close, mere inches from Percy's splayed fingers. The tracker on the pectoral fin that Percy realises then isn't even a pectoral fin blinks a startling red, and then Percy stays utterly still as the Titan comes even closer. He passes by just below Percy's chest, a third eyelid flicking across those startling eyes... and merely continues on into the gloom, the end of his whip-like tail slapping Percy in the gut as he goes.

Percy stares after him, heart hammering in his chest and wondering why the _Hades_ the Titan hadn't attacked him.

 _"Percy?"_ Annabeth whispers to him. _"Was that…?"_

"Yeah," Percy breathes out, watching the gloom around him and half expecting an attack from the darkness, but nothing happened. Percy breaks the surface a second later, instantly grabbing Nico's hand and letting his cousin pull him on board. He pulls his legs out quickly because Kronos could come back any second and dangling legs were just a massive target.

"Percy-"

Percy tugs the scuba gear down. "Holy shit," he chokes out, hands resting on his knees as he breathes deeply. "I just put a tracker on a Titan."

"Percy," Annabeth sighs at him, though she seems just as relieved as he is that he's alive as she stares at him.

Percy shuts his eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm his racing heart. "Right," he says only slightly breathlessly. "Let's get tracking."

* * *

 **I really don't know what's going on. My parents are getting annoyed that I'm writing so much, but I just love it so much. So, yeah Titan no. 1 is Kronos. I was sort of trying to get a little of that feeling of awe and also sorta terror that most people would get in that situation... not sure if I really succeeded.**

 **lightwalnut64:** **Yeah. He did. It was horrible. I can't believe Rick actually killed off a main character. Yeah, that sorta pisses me off too lol (though they sorta cheated since Kronos was confined to Luke's body - if he was in his own body, he could've probably snapped his fingers and incinerated the entire eastern coast). CbT and CbS sorta make the Titans come out on top a little, or at least evens it out more, if you've not read those stories of mine yet.**

 **thegoldraven: Yes, Kronos does. Yup, currently he's a juvenile Cetus, pretty much a sea serpent. Though, as Percy noted his pectoral fins aren't pectoral fins but are actually something else. Eh, probably not - not gonna be many opportunities for Kronos to get with anyone, if I'm honest. Most of the Titans will, yes, if not all. I'll have just a little difficulty fitting Atlas in, for example.**

 **RPHoeben : thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were probably the only demigods in history whom voluntarily followed a Titan.

Percy glances at Annabeth, towards the screen she holds in her hand that shows Kronos' location. "Still heading this way?" He murmurs.

"Yes," Annabeth sighs, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she shifts slightly. Percy has the urge to tuck it back out of her face, but clears his throat and returns his gaze towards the front of the boat. "He's moving quickly, staying near the surface. It makes it easy to get a location."

The son of Poseidon just nods slightly, scanning the sea before them in case he'll glimpse silvery scales breaching the surface.

"Are we even going to talk about this?" Frank sighs.

"About what?" Percy asks, feigning stupidity – it's not particularly hard.

"Kronos," Nico says, leaning back against the side of the cabin, tucked just within the door to stay out of the rain. "The Titan who's _supposed_ to be never able to reform again. And now here he is, Bolinas Bay, terrorizing local dolphin and mortal populations."

Percy snorts slightly.

"It doesn't make sense," Nico decides. "I've sensed nothing from Tartarus, my dad's sensed nothing, Hazel's sensed nothing. How can a Titan leave the Pit without us knowing?"

Percy doesn't know the answer to that, and neither do the others. But he knows Nico's right – Kronos was supposed to be gone forever only a few years ago. "Maybe there's a path between Tartarus and the oceans?" Percy suggests. "Somewhere. I don't know. I mean, the sea's massive. I can't sense him at all, so I'm guessing my dad can't either – he had to guess about what we were gonna find. So maybe he did leave Tartarus through the Rivers?"

"But how's he alive?" Frank insists. "He shouldn't be."

"Tartarus," Annabeth suggests quietly. "He could have something to do with it. He's powerful enough to probably block you two and Hades from sensing anything changing in the Pit too." She glances down at the screen again before turning to Percy. "A little to the left."

Percy turns the boat to the left. "My dream," he says slowly. "Tartarus was there."

"What dream?" Reyna asks sharply.

Percy tells the Romans about his dream. "But I don't know," he adds at the end. "Tartarus said he took their eyes, but Kronos seems to have eyes that work pretty well if he was able to follow me up at a distance."

"Maybe he doesn't," Annabeth muses.

He blinks at her. "What?"

She presses her lips together. "Some animals or creatures can see by echolocation," she tells him. "Maybe Kronos was able to 'see' you because he was doing that? Maybe his eyes are only for show? It's possible."

"I don't think that's it," Percy murmurs. "He _looked_ at me, like right at me. He was curious. He didn't… I'd expect him to like despise me and attack me on sight, right?"

"You _did_ stop him from razing Olympus to the ground," Annabeth points out. "And you were a large part of killing Gaia. And you killed Hyperion. And generally sent him back to Hell itself and stopped his attempt at world domination."

Percy flushes slightly. "Yeah," he says, firmly keeping his eyes on the sea. "Exactly. But he didn't attack me. Why?"

"Why's he a sea monster?" Nico questions, raising an eyebrow. "Why's he alive? How's he alive?"

"Absolutely no idea," Annabeth sighs.

"We can start by finding the divers," Hazel says, peering down at the screen. "He's stopped."

Percy stops the boat. If they go too close, Kronos could very well disappear off and they'll have to follow him again. He leans back against the wheel. "So, I'm not going down there alone again. Not while we now know who it is. It was a stupid idea the first time to go alone anyway."

"It's a stupid idea either way," Reyna murmurs. "But we have to find those divers. I'll join you, Percy."

The son of Poseidon's relief is probably obvious, but he doesn't care. Reyna's ability for sharing out strength will come in useful if anything happens. Annabeth nods to Percy, and that's all he needs to know that she'll also be joining him.

"We can stay up here," Nico says, gesturing between himself and Hazel. "Kids of Hades or Pluto don't mix well with water."

Frank nods in agreement, glancing at Hazel briefly. "Yes. I'll join you three then."

Percy exhales deeply. "Right," he says, "I'll keep sharks and that away and see if I can sense him if he approaches."

"Chances are that this is a feeding ground," Annabeth says. "Kronos' feeding ground anyway. The divers were killed back there," she gestures in the direction they'd come from. "And they've been moved over here. That's behaviour similar to an animal storing food somewhere. We'll have to be exceptionally careful. Sea serpent or not, Kronos won't like us snooping around his food. I doubt any Titan's willing to share food with demigods."

"It's not like we want some," Percy murmurs. "But yeah," he adds when Annabeth glances at him. "We've gotta be careful."

Reyna ducks out of the cabin to the deck of the Sunseeker, the rain almost instantly drenching her as she pulls on the rest of the scuba gear. "If anyone sees him anywhere, we have to tell each other."

Frank follows Annabeth out as Percy peers back at the screen. Kronos has moved slightly, but not enough to warrant moving the boat.

Once out on the back of the boat, Percy drops a hand into the sea. It hits him like a punch between the eyes, the primal anger that rages around them. When Annabeth stops beside him decked out in her scuba gear, he holds her hand and dries her off. "Have you got a plan for getting the divers, Wise Girl?"

She nods slightly. "Yes. And I'm relying on the fact that he didn't attack you to do it."

Percy makes a sound that's similar to a squeak. "Ah. Okay, so I'm acting as bait again?"

"I thought that since you always seem to do so well as bait that it was a fitting role," she teases lightly.

He huffs. "I could be offended that you keep trying to get rid of me easily," he says, grinning down at her. "So, the plan?"

"You draw him away from them if he's around them," Annabeth tells Percy. "Keep him occupied. Splash the water if it'll help. While he's preoccupied with you, we'll grab whatever's left of them and make for the surface."

Percy raises an eyebrow. "Simple. Potentially could work."

"Potentially?" Annabeth echoes.

Percy grins down at her. "Yeah, potentially. We still have no clue why he's here or anything else like that. Maybe he'll be too smart to fall for it."

"Or maybe he'll be too curious about you to _not_ fall for it," Annabeth proffered.

Kronos was very curious about Percy. "Maybe," he muses. "Either way there are a lot of _ifs_ there. I feel like I'm betting my life on them."

Annabeth smiles, tapping the side of her head. "Communicators," she reminds him. "Just keep telling us what he's doing and where he is and we should be fine."

Percy reluctantly nods. "Alright." He takes a deep breath. "So I'm going in first?"

"Yes," Reyna says as she joins them, eyes flicking between Percy and Annabeth before scanning the sea. "That should give you time to draw him away. Just let us know when it's safe."

"Safe?" Percy echoes in amusement. "We're plunging straight into the feeding ground of a Titan who's apparently a sea serpent and you're saying it's going to be safe?"

Reyna sighs. "As safe as it will get," she corrects.

Annabeth grabs Percy's arm before he can step into the sea. "Be careful," she implores.

"Don't worry," Percy assures her. "It'll be fine. It's not like I'm the bait or anything."

Before Annabeth can slap or judo-flip him, he quickly steps back until he's dropping into the sea. Percy isn't sure if he'd had the courage to go in if he did it slowly. As soon as he was submerged, a sharp panic took hold. The dark sea seems to swallow him, promising a painful and slow death as it whispers in his ears. Percy ignores it, flipping around where he is to face the depths beneath him and starting the descent.

* * *

 **Please let me know how my Percabeth is written... too much... I dunno? Please let me know.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **The Primordial of Causality: Thanks :)**

 **Oh cool thanks for replying**  
 **Nice chapter**

 **Matt: Well... he's greek... not norse...**

 **Nice. Also I've been reading some F.F. crossover stories where Jason goes to a Hotel Asgard.**

 **Lord Nitro: I think a shark or killer whale is a little too bulky or something for Kronos. He's more of a snake... manipulative and swift to strike (and really really fucking fast). Lol, because there's stuff they want me to do. Like I'm supposed to be polishing this bit of silverware thing that my mother hasn't polished in 20 years so its black and I'm sort of trying to pretend it doesn't exist if I'm honest.**

 **kelphead: Well Kronos is a sea serpent and Percy a human, so it'll be a little difficult to pull that off in this one.**

 **ShadowsClaw: No, we really aren't xD. Kronos is awesome. Well Kronos is sorta a bit of a snake generally so... I thought it was fitting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The water's too murky for even Percy.

He taps the communicator attached to his ear as it crackles, causing him to flinch slightly. "You guys there?"

 _"Yes,"_ Annabeth says almost immediately. _"You okay, Percy?"_

"Yeah," Percy murmurs. "Just a little freaked out," he admits. "It's _really_ dark down here. I can barely sense anything."

He struggles to peer through the murky sea, more than aware that there was a Titan-turned-sea-monster lurking beneath him. Percy wasn't sure if Kronos would breach at prey floundering on the surface, and he wasn't keen to find out either.

"Okay," Percy says as he braces himself. "I'm going down." It still takes him a few more seconds before he starts to slowly descend, casting out his senses at the same time. While it's hard for him to feel anything - the water seems to almost make him somewhat sleepy - he knows that a split second warning could be all that he gets before Kronos is advancing towards him.

Percy keeps his arms tucked into his sides.

 _"Percy?"_ Annabeth asks down the communicator.

"I'm good," he assures her. "Nothing yet." A curious mako appears from the gloom, accompanying his descent for a few more dozen yards before disappearing again.

A dolphin shoots up past Percy a few second later, panic flooding his mind. There's a bite on a pectoral fin, blood merging with the water in its wake. Percy expects a silver-scaled serpentine body to follow, but nothing else emerges from the depths.

Now a little more relaxed, Percy quickens his movements. He casts out a tentative ripple into the sea around him, letting anything down there know about his presence. He's expecting the cry that rebounds at him, but it still slams into him with all the force of a train. _Stay away_ , the current seems to warn. Percy keeps going.

Percy realises when he reaches the bottom why Kronos is warning him away. The silver serpent buries razor-sharp teeth into the wetsuit of a diver, the dull red of the tracker attached to his pectoral blinking at regular intervals. As Percy watches, Kronos thrashes his head from side to side to tear the flesh off from the diver's arm beneath the wetsuit. The bright golden orbs suspiciously eye Percy as he approaches, not trusting the demigod around his stored meals. The flesh disappears down Kronos' throat as he swallows in a single jerking motion.

Percy inches closer, pausing when Kronos hisses fiercely in warning before returning to his meal. The demigod has to get Kronos away from the divers so the others could grab the corpses, but the Titan doesn't seem eager to leave his hard-earned meal.

An idea forms in Percy's mind - a crazy, desperate idea that Annabeth would smack him for - and he controls the sea water with a quick thought before he can back out of the plan. It shoots straight at Kronos, swatting him in the face. For several long seconds, Kronos just seems completely stunned - _because what was this creature that thought it could dare to attack him?_ \- before he shrieks and lurches up towards Percy. The demigod jerks away from the flashing white teeth that shoot straight for his face.

Kronos comes in again, and again. Percy slowly leads him away from the feeding grounds, sometimes only barely managing to avoid the whip-like tail or teeth.

"Okay," Percy pants to the demigods on the boat. "Come down. I've got his attention."

 _"What have you done?"_ Nico asks flatly.

Percy huffs. "Nothing. Just got him to follow - _shit!_ " He jerks to the side as sharp teeth get a little too close for comfort, voice maybe an octave higher than usual. "I'm fine," he quickly assures them. "Just get to the divers. He was eating one when I got there."

 _"That's gross,"_ Frank complains.

"Yeah, it was." Percy eyes Kronos warily, the serpent giving him the stink eye in the return. His nose flares, then Percy watches curiously as bubbles lazily rise to the surface a second later. The wings tucked into his side act as pectoral fins, stabilising his movement through the water as his tail flicks behind him. Percy sees Kronos start to twist in the water, about to return to his meal, so he makes a move as if lunging for the serpent again. Kronos recoils, coiling his small body aggressively before darting forwards with startling speed - eerily similar to a snake striking. Percy grunts as he twists away from the snapping jaws and Kronos lets out a frustrated hiss as he storms past.

Several more minutes pass while Percy avoids the angry Titan's attacks, only barely darting out of the way. Eventually, Kronos simply stays in place where he is, eyes fixed on Percy. The demigod holds his hand out, heart hammering in his chest.

 _"Percy, we have them,"_ Reyna says in his earpiece.

"Yeah," Percy says. "Give me a minute." He keeps his voice low, not knowing what will set Kronos off again. "Reyna, is there enough stuff on the boat to keep him restrained if I can get him back?"

 _"That would depend on how strong his body currently is. Maybe, maybe not. I can't be sure."_

Percy began to back up from Kronos. As he'd suspected, the Titan tails after him as he rises, cutting effortlessly through the water in pursuit. "We're coming up."

He's completely surprised though when Kronos speeds up slightly and cuts across his path, even going as far as bumping the end of his snout against Percy's chest. Percy nudges him away, completely convinced in those moments that there were no sentient thoughts behind those golden eyes as Kronos tries to prevent Percy from returning to the surface.

Percy sweeps his arms as he surfaces, head poking over the harsh waves. Thunder cracks overhead and he frowns, turning to the silver monster slightly beneath him. "Is this you?"

"Percy?" Annabeth questions, leaning out over the boat slightly to peer down at him.

Percy shoves Kronos away again. "Hey - _stop that_." He fiercely kicks out at the little serpent as Kronos goes for his feet. "You guys got all the divers?"

Annabeth grimaces. "Yes," she says as she reaches down to help Percy out of the water.

Percy uses the sea to help him escape Kronos' hovering, sitting on the back of the boat with his feet in the water. Annabeth exhales sharply as a sleek silver head pokes out from the sea.

Kronos' eyes flick warily over the demigods, before his tail flicks behind him and he glides over to Percy.

Percy smiles slightly and holds his hand out to Kronos. "Come on," he urges, "come out."

Kronos' jaw grinds together as he tilts his head to the side, before very tentatively closing the distance between his snout and Percy's palm. Sharp teeth – that only a dozen minutes prior had been ripping through flesh – were hidden within his mouth mere inches from Percy's fingers.

"Percy," Annabeth whispers worriedly.

"It's alright," Percy says, his voice a low croon, but he's not sure if he's assuring Annabeth, Kronos or himself with his stunt.

Percy glances up as a shadow falls over him, blinking at Nico before swiftly returning his eyes to Kronos. He's seen what Nico's holding and is smart enough to know he has to keep Kronos occupied.

He rubs the ridge between Kronos' eyes, golden eyes flicking shut as the Titan rumbles happily.

Percy doesn't know what tips Kronos off to what's happening, but golden eyes flick open sharply just as the muzzle lands in Percy's free hand. They stare at the muzzle in confusion briefly, before Kronos hisses fiercely and twists away from Percy.

The demigod curses under his breath as he watches the serpent disappear silently and swiftly beneath the waves, leaving only a slight wash in his wake. Percy sighs and stands. "So much for that plan."

Annabeth's expression is highly disapproving when Percy turns to face her, but she's more than used to his crazy plans by now so merely sighs. "He still has the tracker on him. We'll be able to find him later, but first we've got to get those divers to shore and hand them over."

Reyna nods as she peers out at sea as if trying to catch a glimpse of silver scales. "We'll come back later," she agrees.

"And be back in time for Jason's funeral," Nico adds tiredly.

Percy flinches. Jason's funeral still hadn't occurred, since there hadn't been everyone at Camp Jupiter at once. But since they were all mostly in California then, Zeus had finally agreed that it go ahead.

Percy forces the thoughts from his mind and nods. "I can get my dad to give us a boat which would make catching Kronos easier," he says.

Annabeth sharply nods. "Do it," she says. "Any extra help we can get would be good. He may not be sentient, but I'm willing to bet that he's still smart."

* * *

 **Figured I better get this out soon, so I'm currently reclining on a deckchair in Spain and writing it all on my iPad. (From Cyprus to a few days at home in the UK then over to Spain, literally 3 countries in the space of 5 days, which is sort of ridiculous).**

 **Guest: Kronos/Percy is not the intention of this fanfic. This is a Percabeth fanfic.**

 **101101: now why would I tell you my plot? Yeah, the demigods won't be powerful enough. But there's a simple explanation for how to deal with them.**

 **thegoldraven: oh good, thanks. He's pushing 3 feet, mentioned in the first half of chapter 2.**

 **Gkimberley: thanks**

 **Matt: a few more chapters on Kronos still, still setting out the main idea for the story.**

 **Lord Nitro: great, thanks. Yeah I sorta avoided it instead xD. Did most of it though.**

 **The Primordial of Causality: yeah I probably could've. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Percy knew he would, Poseidon came through for him.

Nico tilts his head to the side. "How's this going to help?"

Percy groans. "It's a classic vessel that researchers use to capture and then tag and release sharks," he explains. "That platform on the side - the cradle - can be lowered into the water so the shark - or sea serpent in this case - just swims onto it. Then it's raised and the shark is sort of beached but on the platform. So it's easier to tag. But we're gonna use it to catch Kronos this time." Percy nods to the massive fish tank on the deck. "That's what dad's given me to keep him contained. He says he'll be sealed in once the lid is on."

"I hope it works," Hazel mutters. "We don't need him still out there and killing people."

Nico and Hazel had dropped the dead group of divers off at the closest hospital, using the mist to mask themselves into recovery divers.

Reyna sighs before boarding the research vessel. "I preferred the Sunseeker."

Percy's lips twitch. "Right, well my dad said that the gods are going to the funeral for Jason. So we can just bring Kronos with us in the tank and they'll find out how to dispose of him." He ignores the twinge in his chest at the thought. Kronos had seemed pretty calm and content when Percy had been rubbing his snout after they'd avoided each other - something that Percy had realised was Kronos simply playing with him. Only the serpent had sharp teeth and a powerful tail instead of fingers.

Percy trails a hand over the railing, thoughtful as he stares down at the shark deck just above the water. There was a bucket of dead fish next to him which stank, but he could deal with it. The chum - not exactly the best thing in waters with sharks around - was present to attract Kronos in, and there was one of the remains of a dolphin attached to a thick line to lure Kronos further onto the deck.

Percy turns to find Annabeth standing behind him. He holds out his arms before hugging her. "I don't know what we should do," he finally admits quietly to her. "I mean, I know he's killed and I know what he's done, but at the moment he's not sentient. He's just an animal doing what animals do. Monsters don't usually hunt mortals... maybe he's not a monster but a genuine creature of the sea? I mean he can control the sea and has been for weeks now. No monster can do that. The gods are going to kill him," Percy sighs, burying his nose into her hair.

"He's killed, Percy," Annabeth says softly. "That entire group of divers, all five of them, they were all drowned. He's not strong enough yet to kill them any other way than dragging them under."

Percy presses his lips together. "I know, but he was actually playing with me earlier, Annabeth. I can barely believe it, but he was." Percy pulls back, suddenly frowning heavily. "Besides, something happened for this to happen to him. Maybe the other Titans are out there too, but we don't know it yet? Maybe Kronos remembers what happened to him at least partly. It's a possibility, and killing him won't give us the answers."

"What other option is there?" Nico calls down to them, interrupting their soft conversation. "We're about to set off. Figured you two wanted to help?"

Percy twists to glare up at Nico. "Yeah," he says, eyes narrowing slightly. "We'll help." Annabeth smiles faintly at him, obviously knowing that he was annoyed with his cousin for interrupting. "Just give us a minute." He turns to frown at the sea around them, before sighing and making his way over to the cabin.

Annabeth grabs the screen which still has a blinking red dot - Kronos' current location. "He's on the move."

Percy nods slightly. "We took his food. He'll be hunting for more to feed on. If we can reach him with the bait before he takes out a dolphin or something it should make it a little easier."

"We all ready?" Reyna questions tiredly.

When the affirmative comes from each demigod, Reyna starts the engine. From the tag that's still transmitting Kronos' location, Percy notes that he's travelled nearly fifty miles in the time it took them to get the bodies of the divers back to shore.

Percy leans over Annabeth's shoulder. "How fast is he going?"

"Very. His fastest seems to be around sixty miles an hour, though he can't keep it up for long. Maybe eight minutes at most." She glances up at him, and Percy frowns briefly.

He stands by his earlier belief, and the instinct in his gut. Something is telling Percy not to kill Kronos. "We might not be able to catch him."

Reyna looks briefly to the screen in Annabeth's hands. "Not if he's that fast, and not if we're going parallel." He turns the wheel slightly and the ship alters direction a few degrees. "But we're not moving parallel. I'm getting us in at an angle, trajectory always in front of him. We'll catch him," he promises. Percy urges the sea to condense behind them, propelling them forwards. The speedometer jumps up several knots and Reyna nods to him. "That's better."

Percy lounges on the top deck as he waits for the feeling that they're close to Kronos to appear, that heart-stopping fear that causes his stomach to rise into his throat. It begins to grow nearly two hours later. He bolts upright, startling Annabeth beside him, and jerks to his feet.

"Percy?" Nico calls warily.

Percy barrels into the cabin, eyes landing on the screen propped up where Reyna can keep an eye on it. Kronos' red dot blinks several hundred or so yards off to their starboard side. "Stop here," he tells Reyna. Reyna raises an eyebrow, but cuts the engine. "He'll hear us if we go any closer," Percy elaborates. "And will probably swim away."

Percy makes his way to the cradle where they plan to trap Kronos and jumps the dozen or so feet down. Seawater sloshes around his ankles. "Someone pass me down the dolphin line?" He calls.

Annabeth tosses the line with the upper half of a dolphin down. Percy unravels it and drops the bait into the water, pushing it away from the boat with a current. Percy crouches at the side of the cradle and plunges his hand into the water. _Kronos,_ he calls, pressing his thoughts out to the sea serpent. A feeling of intense hunger bounces back at him and Percy grins. Maybe they wouldn't even need the chum.

"Percy?" Hazel calls.

"He's coming," Percy reports. "Get ready."

Annabeth hovers near the controls to raise and lower the cradle, lowering the platform so the water rises to Percy's waist.

It only takes a few mere minutes for Percy's senses to go into an overdrive. Despite the warning, he isn't able to move the dolphin head in time. The ocean erupts and a slim jaw closes firmly over the dolphin's mouth.

Percy grunts, looping the rope around a pulley to get more force as Kronos starts to try to drag the dolphin under. Percy forces himself to remain calm, fully aware that Kronos would be able to sense his emotions leaking into the water.

"Reel it in!" He yells up at the other demigods as he's almost pulled off the cradle. There's the whirring of machinery before the rope starts to slip back through his fingers and into the boat, pulling Kronos up with it.

While Kronos is strong, his current body can't hold up against the metal gears and pulleys hauling him up.

"He's not letting go," Percy laughs. Not surprisingly since they stole his last meal, Kronos seemed determined to not let his free meal go.

The sea serpent emerges from the depths with a furious shriek. Percy leaps onto the side of the cradle as Annabeth pushes the button to raise it, only barely missing the powerful tail that thrashes wildly.

"Stop there," Percy calls once the water drops to half a foot of depth. The raising cradle grinds to a halt.

Golden eyes focus on Percy, narrowing sharply. Kronos still lings onto the dolphin head even as he raises the front half of his body, firmly tucking his wings underneath him to keep him up. Droplets of water cling to his silver scales.

"It's alright," Percy soothes as he drops down onto the cradle. "S'alright."

Kronos tosses his head back and swallows the dolphin head, making Percy wince. The line leads from the side of his mouth up onto the deck. "A little more on the line," Percy requests.

The serpent shrieks wildly as he's reeled in further, away from the edge of the cradle and up towards the deck slightly.

With a little manoeuvring Percy's able to slip the harnesses that Nico throws down to them around Kronos' tail and the base of his neck. He's greeted by a fierce hiss when he returns to his original spot, within the serpent's line of sight.

Percy pats Kronos' side. "Sorry, buddy," he apologises, before the gears pull the Titan off the cradle. The serpent thrashes in the grip of the machinery all the way to the tank, releasing piercing cries as he's lowered into the water. Percy jogs over to the tank once the cradle has been raised to deck level. "We've gotta get the hook out before you release him," he calls to Reyna. The tank water was already tinted golden slightly. Percy leans over the side of the tank, grabbing the end of the line that disappears into Kronos' mouth.

He's surprised when the serpent simply parts his jaws, allowing Percy to wriggle the hook free.

The harnesses release Kronos into the tank, and the demigods pull the top over and snap it into place before he can clamber out.

Percy stares through the see-through material at the serpent inside, watching him warily. Despite the fact that they had godly help, it all seemed far too easy.

The son of Poseidon turns to face his friends, watching as they all study the serpent before he clears his throat. "We should get back to shore." He glances back at the serpent. "The gods are expecting us."

* * *

 **So I am genuinely disappointed - one review? Really? Come on, reviews always lifts my spirits when I see them! Sometimes I have a really crap day and like getting online to see who's reviewed on one of my stories.**

 **Yes, it was really easy to capture Kronos, but there's a reason for that. It shall be revealed in later chapters.**

 **ShadowsClaw: I'm liking this Kronos as a sea serpent thing. It's weird, but it's working. XD Keep up the good work and enjoy Spain! / Thanks. Yeah, I enjoyed it. Did a Scuba diving course, so I am now a qualified PADI scuba diver! It's awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The journey back to the Roman Camp was arguably the easiest part of the entire expedition. Kronos seemed perfectly happy to chew on fish the entire time, only trying to smash his cage whenever he ran out of food.

Percy watches mournfully as he slips the last bit of a fish through a hole near the top of one of the sides. The small slice of salmon sinks down to the bottom as Kronos tosses his head back to swallow the previous one and darts down to snatch it off the bottom.

Percy helplessly spreads his hands out when Kronos expectantly turns to him for more, accidently bumping his snout into the side of the cage as he twists. Fortunately, before Kronos can throw up a fuss about not being fed again, the research vessel nearly runs aground on the Roman dock and Percy quickly throws a hand out to slow the vessel, allowing a demigod on the dock to tie the mooring line.

"A successful adventure," Percy mutters as he watches Zeus step onto the boat. The god doesn't seem too pleased with being on the sea as he steadies himself against the railing.

"Where is he?" He demands stiffly.

Percy nods – rather unnecessarily – to the large tank in front of the god. "In there. He's been fine the whole journey, as long as we fed him."

Zeus observes the serpent within the tank for several long seconds, before he finally turns to Reyna. "The funeral is taking place in three hours," he says stiffly before turning and stepping gingerly off the boat.

Percy stares after him. "You're welcome," he calls.

"Percy," Annabeth chides softly, disapprovingly nudging him. "It's Jason. Be nice."

"Well considering we just risked our lives again for him he could at least thank us," Percy sighs. Kronos presses his snout against the glass and Percy flicks it from the other side, causing the serpent to snort out air bubbles as he recoils.

Poseidon just shakes his head slightly. "I'll get him onto land," he promises. "Go and get something to eat before Jason's send-off."

Percy nods wearily, sighing as he drops his shoulders. While all of the gods present observe the caged Titan with no small amount of curiosity and distrust, Apollo merely seems far more curious as his eyes flick from Kronos to Percy then back again.

As he's about to leave the boat, Percy twists at hearing Kronos let out a soft cry. He blinks when he sees that the serpent is twisting and turning in his tank, throwing himself at the sides of the tank and the top, evidently trying to dislodge the lid.

Percy jogs back over. "Hey, its fine, Kronos," he promises. "I'll be back with you before you know it."

"Percy," Poseidon frowns.

"I don't know," Percy defends. "Okay? It's just… he was following me when I dove down. I think he's gotten attached or something?"

"You think _he's_ gotten attached?" Apollo asks in faint amusement.

"Well, yeah," Percy says, glancing back to Kronos. "I mean, look at him." Now that Percy had come closer again, Kronos was settled on the bottom of the tank, one eye open and keeping a close eye on the demigod. When Kronos sees that he has Percy's attention, the spines down his back ruffle and he lifts his head to chirp happily at Percy. "See?"

Apollo exhales deeply. "Yes. I see," he says. "Go on. We'll get him ashore," he assures Percy.

As Percy turns away, not looking back this time as he hears Kronos chirp after him, he misses the two gods leaning towards each other.

"How's this going to work?" Percy asks. "Jason's funeral, I mean."

"We're cremating him," Reyna explains.

Percy exhales deeply. He isn't looking forward to this.

It's during the funeral that Percy feels something nudging his shin. He glances down, and promptly freezes in utter astonishment.

Kronos peers back up at him with bight golden eyes.

The small serpent, just about three feet long, blinks at him. Percy clears his throat. "Ah, Annabeth," he whispers to his girlfriend as Apollo says something about how Jason was a hero before he was killed. "Look down."

"Percy, what are you – _shit_ ," Annabeth hisses as she sees the silver serpent curling around Percy's shin.

Percy presses his lips together as Apollo reaches the part where he details in excruciating detail how Jason died.

A tear lands on the end of Kronos' snout. The serpent's eyes narrow at the salty drop, which nearly makes Percy snort as his eyes go cross-eyed as he tries to observe it. But then Kronos' eyes flick up to meet Percy's, and he promptly tucks his little wings into his body and disappears amongst the feet around him.

"Crap," Percy mutters under his breath, nudging Annabeth which was a little pointless since she'd already been watching as the serpent ran off.

"You go right," Annabeth whispers to him, "I'll go left."

Percy nods slightly before he starts to pick his way through the throng of people as he tries to catch a glimpse of silver scales.

Then, Apollo falls silent. Percy curses under his breath when he sees Kronos on the platform next to Jason's body, wrapped in the bright blue shroud.

"Father," Apollo says quickly to Zeus as the King of the gods moves in on Kronos, eyes narrowed fiercely. Apollo grabs Zeus' arm. "Stop. Just watch."

Percy steps out of the hoard of demigods. "Ah, with all due respect, Lord Apollo, I think I'll just take him before he decides to take a bite out of Jason's body."

Apollo firmly shakes his head. "No. Watch."

Percy gets twitchy as Kronos moves in on the prone body, nostrils flaring as he tentatively smells Jason. Zeus tries to wrench his arm out of Apollo's grip, but the younger god tightens his grip instead.

"Just watch," Apollo insists.

Kronos sniffs his way along Jason's prone body until he finds his head, then presses his snout against it.

Percy inches forwards. "Hey, Kronos, you want to come here?" He asks warily. Kronos' spines ruffle slightly, and then he scrambles up onto the shroud. Percy grunts. "I guess not." Faintly he wonders how Kronos is breathing since he's out of the water, but forces the thought away. Not the time, he mentally tells himself. His eyes widen when Kronos starts glowing, a faint silver glow from the end of his snout to the tip of his tail – all three feet.

Then Jason starts glowing.

After several seconds the glow dies down and Kronos sniffs Jason one last time before twisting towards Percy, chirping happily at him and spreads his wings. Percy's eyes widen as the serpent glides through the air toward the demigod, whom reaches out and grabs him when he's close enough. Kronos twists slightly in Percy's arms until he can thrust his head under Percy's chin, the rest of his bulk pressed against the demigod's chest.

Percy ducks his head slightly when he sees the looks everyone is giving him.

"That's – that's not possible," a voice whispers from beside Percy. Percy's surprised to see Nico at his side, and the son of Hades is staring at Jason's body.

"Nico, what-"

"Apollo," Nico says, his voice rising slightly in panic. "Jason's-"

"I know," Apollo says, utterly calm as he moves towards Jason and removes the shroud. "That's why I didn't stop Kronos."

And Percy watches in amazement as Jason takes a deep breath.

"Father," Apollo says to Zeus, drawing the other god's attention. "I have a suggestion about Kronos for you. An alternative to killing him."

Zeus clears his throat. "Go on," he prompts.

Apollo nods to Percy, whom clutches the serpent against him fiercely, almost protectively. "We keep him around, and give Perseus the task of keeping him out of trouble." Percy stares at the god, his jaw dropping open. "Since Kronos has just brought Jason back to life."

Slowly Zeus nods. "Very well," he reluctantly agrees. "But if Perseus cannot control him, I _will_ kill him."

Percy drops his gaze to Kronos, feeling the serpent's heart in his chest. He hesitantly reaches up slightly to rub a patch of scales under his jaw, and Kronos genuinely purrs. The sound makes Percy's chest vibrate and his lips twitch up slightly.

Percy nods his head. "I'll keep him out of trouble," he swears.

* * *

 **Guest: You haven't skipped it. That hasn't been revealed yet, don't worry.**

 **Qwertywerido: Yeah... sorry xD**

 **Matt: Ah well in that case yes it is.**

 **Lord Nitro: Yeah scuba diving is awesome. Yeah, it's not gonna be romantic, but we're definitely gonna be seeing Percy and Kronos bond somewhat in this. Kronos will get _really_ protective over Percy as he grows bigger. Hyperion you're right, Rhea you're right. Oceanus you're wrong (though Oceanus is gonna be a sea creature, but think one of the largest sea predators that ever existed and you'll be getting closer). Mnemosyne... I'm still deciding between two.**

 **The Primordial of Causality: Who says they are? Well, some will. But Kronos was found by the demigods pretty quickly so was still small when they found him. Other Titans will be much larger and so harder to contain (or harder than Kronos will be).**

 **Grace: Je suis anglais. I speak a little french but no spanish. Thanks, that's what I was going for :).**

 **ShadowsClaw: He's small and he's hungry xD. That makes for an easy catch. Besides, as he's already proven in this chapter, catching and containing are two entirely different things.**

 **Guest: Now**

 **Ryano12345: Thanks :)**

 **thegoldraven: Well that wasn't pointed at you specifically... as for communication between Percy and Kronos, that will happen eventually, but for now Kronos is subconsciously blocking him. Kronos was only able to drown those people, he's too small to bite and kill, and he subconsciously realised that Percy couldn't be drowned... which was half of the reason for him getting so close to Percy, because he was curious.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Is it normal to feel cold?"

Percy shrugs. "I don't know," he says, "maybe you should ask Hazel. The two of you seem to have nailed the whole returning from the dead thing."

Jason snorts, smiling faintly. He glances over to Hazel who smiles slightly back at him. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that." He clears his throat. "Ah, is Piper-"

"We've sent a message to her," Annabeth tells him softly. "But we're not sure when she'll arrive. It could take her weeks."

The son of Jupiter nods slightly, looking incredibly tired. He turns his head to face Kronos, the sea serpent looking particularly smug – if that were even possible – as he puffs his chest out. Percy snorts in amusement. While none of the gods had been pleased with allowing Kronos to live, Percy was. He'd somehow managed to get Kronos back into his tank, though he did keep the lid off this time, and Kronos was so far content to stay under the water so long as Percy was within his line of sight.

"I can't believe he brought me back to life," Jason admits.

In the corner, Nico frowns at the serpent. "Neither can my dad. He's trying to figure out how Kronos was able to do it. Who knows what else he can do?"

Percy shrugs. "I don't know, though I guess we'll have time to find out."

"I want to know how he's even a sea serpent and why he isn't able to shapeshift like immortal usually can," Annabeth murmurs. "Maybe it will answer some more questions too."

Jason smiles slightly. "Either way, if he can raise the dead having him around will help."

Percy nods. "Definitely." He smiles at Jason. "It's good to have you back, bro."

"Are you going to Camp Half-Blood or staying here?" Reyna finally questions.

Jason sighs. "Frank's the Praetor, I don't want to intrude on that. I think I'll spend a little time at Camp Half-Blood while you guys calm everyone down."

"Jumping ship?" Percy grins. "Nice. You can help me with Kronos." Hearing his name, Kronos' serpentine head snakes up. Twisting towards Percy, he snorts before returning to the meal given to him. "He's just eating all the time," Percy muses. "Like he's got a bottomless stomach."

Jason shrugs. "We'll have time to figure it out," he says.

"We already know he's growing exponentially," Annabeth explains. "It's only been a few weeks since he emerged and he's already jumped from one foot to three. I'm assuming that the vast majority of the biomass that he's consuming is going towards making him larger."

Percy raises an eyebrow. "Okay," he says, "so he's growing quickly?"

"Essentially, yes," Annabeth says dryly. "In other words, I doubt there'll be much wasted."

Percy twists to face the door as it opens and Poseidon steps into the secluded room in the infirmary. Jason sits up, but Poseidon waves him back down. "Don't worry, just rest," the god says. "Apollo says you shouldn't do anything strenuous for a few days just in case anything comes up, any problems that Kronos might have missed." With that said, he turns to Percy. "Son," he nods his head to the door and Percy follows his father out of the room.

Poseidon sighs heavily as he faces Percy. "You understand what this means, right?"

"Yeah," Percy promises. "I do. I get it, really. If I mess up then Zeus kills him. If he messes up, then Zeus kills him."

"Percy, you're responsible for Kronos now. If he kills anyone then you will get the same punishment that he does."

Percy slowly nods. "Right – okay. And do any of the gods know what caused this to happen to him?"

"Not yet," Poseidon admits. "But we're going to find out. We're trying to find Mnemosyne, see if she can help with Kronos' memory, and if that doesn't work we'll have Morpheus take a look into his head."

"What if it's something that's going to spread to the other Titans?" Percy asks. "Or maybe it already has. How can we tell?"

"We can't," Poseidon admits. "The only thing I felt was a slight disturbance in my domain. We'll just keep an eye out for anything else that could mean another one of them is out there somewhere. It's the best we can do for now."

Percy sighs. "Okay." He blinks up at the sky overhead and his lips twitch slightly. "The storm's fading," he murmurs, turning to frown through the doorway into medical.

Poseidon chuckles. "Better go see what the monster wants." The god steps back from Percy. "Once Jason feels ready to leave, I'll bring you all to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy nods. "Thanks, dad," he says. "I mean it – for convincing Zeus to let him live."

Poseidon just winks at Percy before he dissipates, leaving his son alone outside.

The son of Poseidon returns to his friends. "You guys good if I let Kronos out?"

Jason nods slightly. "Go ahead," he says.

Percy unlatches the tank – the extra precautions placed by Hephaestus after Kronos had managed to lift the lid off during the funeral – and instantly, Kronos leaps out of the water to balance on the rim of the tank. He nudges Percy's hand slightly, causing the demigod to smile crookedly before he realises that Kronos is simply searching for more food.

"He's got a bottomless stomach," Percy grumbles as he slips a hand beneath Kronos and lifts him, holding him against his chest. Kronos squeals, twisting around in Percy's grip as his wings flail about. He almost catches Percy under his chin, but promptly calms when Percy scratches the lower part of his jaw. His purring makes Percy's chest vibrate.

Annabeth seems faintly exasperated with Percy as she holds a hand out to him. Percy takes it with a crooked smile, closing his fingers around her hand. "He's growing," she says, repeating what she'd told him earlier.

"Yeah," Percy murmurs, "that's what worries me. How long will it be until he stops growing?"

Annabeth presses her lips together. "We'll worry about that when it comes to it," she promises him.

"Okay," Percy murmurs. Kronos hisses fiercely when he's squashed between the two, but Percy just sighs and absently rubs his neck until Kronos settles back down, apparently mollified. "So, Jason, my dad said we can leave when you feel up to it." He lowers Kronos down onto the end of the bed, watching as the serpent struggles towards Jason's head.

Jason reaches down to his feet with a wry smile and pats Kronos' head. "Thanks, Kronos. I like not being dead." Then Jason throws the covers off. "I'm fine, let's go."

Will Solace frowns at Jason, looking like he wants to protest and order the Roman back onto the bed, but at the pleading look Jason directs towards him he just sighs and nods. "Just let me know if you feel anything you shouldn't be feeling."

"Of course," Jason says.

Percy grabs Kronos again, huffing. "You could've told me that before I let Kronos out."

It's not as bad as Percy's making it out to be, since as long as Percy's visible, Kronos is happy in his tank. Percy taps a finger on the side of the tank as Kronos presses his snout against it.

"We all ready?" Annabeth asks.

"Wait – now?" Jason blinks.

Percy grins at him. "Yeah. My dad will be happy to."

Jason sighs before nodding. "I'm ready."

 _Dad,_ Percy prays to Poseidon, _we're ready._

The room warps around Percy, and then he's suddenly standing on Half-Blood Hill and looking down into Camp. Jason stumbles, surprised to find himself suddenly on his feet, but Thalia grabs his arm and steadies him.

"You alright?" Thalia questions, her tone one of boredom, but there was concern in her eyes.

Jason waves her off. "I'm fine," he sighs, turning his gaze onto Camp. His lips twitch up slightly. "It seems like just yesterday that I saw this," he murmurs.

Percy grabs Jason's arm and starts down the hill, pausing to release the Titan-turned-serpent from his tank. "Come on," Percy says. "Let's reintroduce you to everyone." His lips twitch slightly when Kronos settles on his shoulder. "As for you – careful, you're a little big for that."

Kronos doesn't seem to care, instead carefully resting his chin on the top of Percy's head, though he pauses briefly first to press his snout against the side of Percy's head.

Percy's eyes narrow at Annabeth when he sees that she's trying not to laugh. "Hey, why don't you take him?"

"Because you're the one he's decided to adopt," Annabeth lightly suggests.

Percy sighs as he starts down the hill into Camp. "Honestly, Kronos, why aren't you defending me from her? She's being rude to me."

Kronos merely chuffs in response, seemingly perfectly happy to stay where he is.

Faintly, Percy wants to know how the rest of Camp will react to having a Titan amongst them, even a Titan with no memory, but swiftly decides it's best to consider it when they actually react. He's never been fond of planning.

* * *

 **So next chapter Athena will find an old text that will sort of explain where these monster forms of the Titans come from, and we'll also find out how Kronos lost his memory and ended up in the middle of the sea, terrorizing dolphin populations.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it will. I'm enjoying it too! Though when Kronos grows bigger it will get more difficult.**

 **Flopfish: Thanks! He is for now, but when he grows bigger it will change from cute to extremely dangerous xD**

 **Matt: Exactly!**

 **thegoldraven: Well I can hardly _not_ have Jason Grace in my fanfic can I? I was not happy with his death so this is my version of a small fix-it put into a bigger story xD**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Athena places the thick, leather-bound book on the ping-pong table. "It's not much," she tells the demigods gathered around her. "But it's a mention."

"Anything is helpful at this point," Annabeth murmurs. There's fatigue deep in her eyes and she looks like she's ready to sleep resting on the ping-pong table. Percy's feeling just as tired as her, if not a little more, but wants to hold her close and help her sleep. He would, if not for the cause of their states tottering around on the table between them.

A stark contrast to his self-proclaimed babysitters, Kronos looks wide awake as he circles the book, though when he gets too close Athena bats him away. The serpent withdraws, pulling himself up to his immense height of a foot in response.

Percy sighs and grabs him, dragging him back and pinning him down onto the table so he can't cause anymore chaos.

"Go on," Percy says, trying to pretend that there's not a sea serpent trying to escape from beneath his hands.

Athena only seems amused at Percy's struggles. "Here," she says as she opens the thick book. "It's in an incredibly old myth about the time before the Golden Age, one that we've never put much trust in due to the amount of things that are lies written down." She trails a finger over a page. "Here – _as with the Titans, the Hekatonkheires and Elder Cyclopes were monstrous beings –_ that's one reference, a faint one that we simply considered to be by their immense size and strength. Perhaps it's more literal than we thought. ' _Kronos, the crooked serpent, said to command the seas and encircle the world_.' _"_

"That's it," Percy murmurs as he leans forwards. "Anything else there?"

"Not in this section," Athena tells him. "However, further in there's a reference to Ouranos."

Beneath Percy, Kronos stills slightly. Then a fierce hiss comes from beneath his arms and Percy curiously lets him up. "Ouranos," Percy repeats, watching Kronos' reaction. The serpent's spines rise sharply, molten eyes narrowing as he twists to face the sky outside. "His memory's really gone?"

"Yes," Clovis from the Hypnos cabin says. "It's gone."

"It's an instinctual reaction," Athena muses. "Interesting. That might mean this is also true. _'The children of Ouranos and Gaea grew, and they grew to immense sizes to rule the earth. Titans, they were known as, for their size. And as they grew, so did their hunger. They claimed territories of their own, and any whom dared enter – mortal and immortal alike – were killed. Chaos spread like the fire from Hyperion as the mortals Ouranos was sworn to protect feared. And so, with thunder and lightning, Ouranos and the other Primordials – except mother earth, whom refused to harm her offspring – bound the Titans into the forms of the beings they so terrorised.'"_

"That's… no wonder he hates the mention of Ouranos," Percy mutters.

"So we're basically looking at the real Kronos?" Nico questions.

"Yes," Athena says curtly.

Annabeth frowns, lips turning down as she studies the sea serpent, watching Kronos as he retreats back to the safety of Percy's arms. "But if the Primordials took these forms… then how has Kronos got it back? And that doesn't explain why Kronos has lost his memories."

Percy nudges Kronos' head, prompting the serpent to twist and press his snout against his hand. Percy smiles faintly. "Yeah, well whichever one of them did it, I'm grateful."

"So am I," Jason says.

Athena taps a finger against the book, pressing her lips together. "We couldn't find Mnemosyne," she admits. "We're searching for the other Titans… trying to find out what's happening."

"Morpheus?" Percy questions.

"Hermes is bringing him here now," Athena assures them. "We _will_ get to the bottom of this." Her lips curl up into a wicked smirk. "But, while we wait for Morpheus to arrive, how has Kronos been?"

The serpent blinks innocently up at Percy as the demigod groans. "I've actually got the Hephaestus cabin to start making a harness so he can't run away. It's elastic so it won't snap when he has one of his weird growth spurts."

Leo, who'd arrived over the past few days, leans forwards. "It's coming along slowly, since it's going to have to have strong enough to withstand his strength. His body's pretty much all muscle," he explains. "Makes him quite heavy for his size and we can't just throw something together quickly because it might be too weak."

Athena holds a hand out to Kronos, watching curiously as he warily sniffs her fingers. He snorts, before he retreats to Percy.

"Actually, Athena," Percy says. "Do you know why I can't hear him? Usually I can hear all sea creatures, even monsters. So… why can't I hear Kronos?"

Athena hums. "I don't know," she admits. "But I'll look into it. Perhaps Poseidon will help."

Percy nods slightly, about to open his mouth to thank her, but there was a brilliant flash. One of the gods Percy recognises as Hermes, but the other he doesn't recognise. Just looking at Morpheus makes Percy feel tired.

"Zeus is going to be here in a few minutes," Hermes says, "as soon as Hera lets him leave."

Kronos' spines ruffle as his eyes narrow fiercely at Morpheus. Morpheus smiles lazily and snaps his fingers. Kronos practically face-plants, limbs all falling asleep in an instant and he lets out a startled little chirp. Percy huffs and drags him back over the ping-pong table so all of his body weight is keeping Kronos pinned.

"Do we need him asleep?" Percy asks. "Or just like this?"

"We'll find out," Morpheus says curtly as he leans forwards over the table to place his fingers either side of Kronos' head.

"I don't think he likes you," Percy mutters as Kronos' angry hissing fills the room.

"He doesn't like anyone who can get the better of him," the god says dryly. He frowns heavily, before he presses his fingers down. Kronos falls utterly limp. "I'll have to get him to dream," he mutters. "There aren't any memories left to find."

The other Olympians flash into the room as the minor god gets to work, shutting his own eyes as he pulls Kronos into the middle of the table. Mist seeps from Kronos' mouth, forming a screen above him. And suddenly Percy and everyone else is in the memory.

It takes Percy a few minutes to be able to see in the darkness, and when he does he wishes he couldn't.

Annabeth's hand closes around his. "Percy," she whispers.

Percy's already seen it, seen the slab of stygian iron jutting from the floor, and seen the body bound by his wrists to the iron. Percy steps forwards until he's standing over Kronos, looking down at him. Empty eye sockets glare back at him, golden ichor having dried around them. Kronos is practically covered in the glowing substance, from his eyes down his naked body to his feet.

Percy's jaw tightens as Kronos' mouth opens, the Titan taking a breath before he releases a loud cry, the same one that he does so often to Percy when he wants attention, but there's no response other than a heavy door slamming shut.

A shiver runs through Kronos and Percy frowns, reaching down to press a finger against the platform. "Kronos is cold-blooded," he supplies for the gods. "And this is freezing."

"It's clever," Athena mutters. "Stops him from having energy to fight back."

Percy would never admit to anyone that his heart constricts painfully in his chest as Kronos whimpers, though his hand tightens around Annabeth's. A drop of water falls onto Kronos' chest, carving a path through the ichor covering him.

The door into the cell opens, and Percy hurriedly scrambles back as Tartarus steps forwards. Kronos turns his head away from the door, evidently knowing whom it is, as a whine tears from his throat.

The rush of warm air that enters is obviously very much welcomed by Kronos, momentarily stopping his shivers.

There's only an expression of fierce glee on Tartarus' face as he leans over the slab. "Shh," he croons down to Kronos, "I can hear you crying from the other end of the compound, little one." His movements tender, he brushes a hand over Kronos' bare side. "Soon. I promise, soon I shall release you."

"Please," Kronos whispers, his voice broken, tone horribly pleading. "Please." Tartarus' expression doesn't change as he drags his fingers down into flesh, ripping effortlessly through already damaged skin. Kronos wails, a sudden rush of energy causing him to writhe in a futile attempt at escaping. Tartarus waits, crooning words to Kronos until the Titan stops moving, chest heaving as he lies still.

"Better," Tartarus murmurs approvingly. "Much better. But keep your cries to yourself, lest I decide to remove your tongue as I did with your eyes. As beautiful as it is to hear you, little one, the others have no need to listen to your wails." He cruelly twists his fingers, drawing a soft cry. "Understood?"

"Yes," Kronos gasps almost instantly.

Zeus speaks over the rest of the exchange between the two. "I'll see if we can find the 'others'." Percy watches as they leave, glad for the reason to not watch what the Primordial is doing to Kronos.

"It's conditioning," Poseidon murmurs, his eyes over Percy's shoulder as he does watch. "Positive reinforcement… it's like how you train a dog."

The memory twists around them, changing until there's a different setup. This time Kronos is chained to the ceiling, still blind, but when the door opens and Tartarus enters he's instantly aware, turning his head to face the entrance.

Though Kronos doesn't have eyes, he tracks Tartarus' movements with sharp intensity.

Behind Tartarus, humanoid creatures slink into the cell. Each of them is carrying a syringe filled with different coloured liquids.

Tartarus observes Kronos for several long moments before he steps ever closer. He presses the flat of his palm to the side of Kronos' face, holding it there briefly. Kronos flinches slightly, but he doesn't try to draw away.

Tartarus smiles before barking something to the humanoids. The chains draw back into the ceiling, suspending Kronos above the ground as Tartarus takes a syringe full of a pale green liquid. He taps the side of Kronos' head and the Titan trembles but bares his jugular.

He jerks slightly when Tartarus injects the contents of the syringe, and then again with each subsequent injection.

"Dracaenae venom won't do much," Tartarus muses. "But it will provide a good foundation."

The next syringes handed to the Primordial are a darker green. "Lernaean Hydra and Drakon," the humanoid supplies.

Percy's eyes widen slightly. "They're…"

"Injecting him with venom," Poseidon finishes for Percy.

"Why?" Annabeth asks warily as she watches the mixture enter Kronos' bloodstream.

Poseidon shook his head slightly. "I don't know," he murmurs.

The next syringes contain venom from Python, the Chimera and Echidna. When the liquid mixes with his ichor, Kronos cries out and jerks away from the Primordial. But the Titan's suspended in mid-air – there's nowhere for him to escape to.

After venom from Ladon and poison from Kampe's scimitars, Kronos is shuddering and shaking, screaming and pleading with the Primordial for him to stop. They watch as Tartarus has the chains slacken, allowing Kronos to fall.

The Primordial circles the downed Titan as he begins to still, waiting until he doesn't move.

"What's happened?" Percy asks.

"The venom paralysed his muscles," Athena supplies as she simply appears next to them beside Zeus.

The humanoids pick the paralysed Titan off the floor, kneeling him before Tartarus. One of them forces Kronos' jaw open and Tartarus tips the contents of a vial down his throat.

Kronos is released to drop, but Tartarus grabs the back of his neck before he hits the ground and hauls him back up, using a large hand to keep Kronos' mouth shut and nose covered as the Titan springs back to life. Kronos scrabbles for Tartarus' hand, trying to pry it away from his mouth as he gags. His chest heaves.

"Stop struggling," Tartarus hisses in Kronos' ear. "I'm _helping_ you, idiot. Don't you remember how it used to be? You – your siblings – ruling _everything?_ Monsters, _my monsters,_ ruling everything?"

Percy watches as Kronos finally swallows whatever Tartarus had given him. Tartarus lets go of him, and at the same time the chains still holding Kronos dissolve. While he's still blinded, Kronos manages to meet Tartarus' gaze as he turns. "We're not yours," he whispers. "Never yours."

Tartarus smiles as he watches Kronos. "You're a monster, of course you're mine. You'll fall onto your instincts as soon as I release you. You'll devour everything, and you'll grow until you can once again encircle the world."

The Primordial steps back. "Of course, I understand as you are you won't be willing to help me."

The entire room rumbles, before the ceiling shatters and water from the Lethe rushes in, swamping everything.

When the river water clears, Kronos as he was is gone. In a puddle of water from the Lethe, Kronos the sea serpent flops helplessly, little snout snorting into the liquid. Tartarus crouches where he is, instantly drawing Kronos' attention. Milky white water drips off Kronos' scales as golden eyes narrow suspiciously at the Primordial.

Kronos lets out a little cry, one that tugs at Percy's poor heart. Tartarus mimics the exact sound back to him and Kronos swiftly skitters over to him, nuzzling his offered hand. Kronos is probably the size of a new-born kitten, utterly dwarfed by the Primordial.

Tartarus carefully picks Kronos up, holding him close with one hand. "It's alright, little one. I'll get you fed, and then we'll see about giving you the entire ocean to play in."

The memory dissolves into trillions of molecules and Percy's suddenly in the Big House again.

"Gods," Percy breathes, his eyes instantly finding Kronos, still limp on the ping-pong table. He reaches out and runs a hand down the serpent's flank, just making sure that he was still there.

"You went to find the other Titans," Annabeth says quietly to Athena. "Did you find them?"

"Iapetus, Hyperion… most of Kronos' brothers were there except from Oceanus, " Zeus informs them. "Chained down like he was, blinded like he was. Even… well, we found Mnemosyne."

"And Rhea," Athena mutters.

Morpheus steps back. "My job is done?"

"Yes," Zeus says curtly. "You may leave."

Without another word, the minor gods flashes away. Almost immediately, Kronos stirs. His golden eyes fix sharply on Percy.

Percy doesn't dare move, suddenly finding himself frozen as Kronos' eyes fill with utter hatred. "Zeus," Percy murmurs as Kronos wriggles around until he's managed to get upright. His spines ruffle, and then his forelimbs grip onto the table's surface to steady himself and he snarls at them all.

"Dragging the memories up may have not been a good idea," Athena says.

Kronos lunges, sharp fangs shooting straight for Percy's face.

* * *

 **So Kronos has his memories back after that... and he's going for Percy in a room full of gods. Don't think it will end well for him.**

 **Sif973: Yeah, Oceanus will be that. No, Iapetus will be something a little different. Yes, all 12 will. The other Titans may make an appearance. Thanks!**

 **Riley: Yeah, I used to read Hans50's stuff.**

 **SPQR-Alan: I didn't like that Jason was killed so I decided to fix it. Yeah, I will be, don't worry. I figure Apollo being mortal for a few years would've scared him too much to not change.**

 **Percabeth: Nah, none where they cheat. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't cheat on each other.**

 **Matt: You'll have to wait and see. I'm gonna confirm that Iapetus will be the next Titan to emerge.**

 **thegoldraven: He may be slightly less adorable after this chapter lol. Yeah, Mnemosyne would be, but the gods didn't know that yet. Oceanus for now isn't in Tartarus. Will that change? Yeah, probably.**

 **Guest: Yup, but now Kronos has his memories back... should be fun xD.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Several things happen all at once.

Zeus, tense and ready, flings out a hand and slams all the windows and doors shut. The same gust knocks Kronos into the far wall, limbs flailing in a twisted pile of silver. Percy throws himself back, landing painfully on his backside but only missing those sharp razor-like teeth by inches. Only three seconds after Kronos' initial movement, he was pinned down by Poseidon.

Percy gasps, his heart racing as Annabeth helps him up. "You okay?" She asks fiercely.

"Yeah," Percy breathes. "Yeah – I'm good. He didn't get me," he promises, before he nods slightly to his uncle. "Thank you."

Zeus grunts. "We have what we want," he says curtly to Poseidon. "Kill him."

Kronos struggles, trying desperately to dislodge Poseidon. Percy steps forward. "Wait," he says. "Please – look, _Tartarus_ is responsible for this, and he had several more of the Titans down there. Maybe they're still down there, or maybe they're out like Kronos and we just haven't found them yet… but if Tartarus is using them as his shock troops, well it doesn't look like it was willing."

Poseidon sighs heavily. "Zeus, it's odd but I feel… _connected_ to him."

"They're supposed to be additional forces to balance out domains," Athena supplies. "It makes sense that any being with a connection to the sea will want to protect him."

Surprisingly enough, Kronos is still. His elongated snout noses around until he's twisting to face Percy. The demigod's lips press together and he slowly steps forwards.

"Percy," Annabeth hisses at him. " _No_."

Kronos hisses at Percy as he approaches. Percy fiercely hisses back and Kronos jerks his head back in apparent surprise. Percy meets his father's gaze and nods slightly to him, and Poseidon grimaces but dissolves into sea water and reforms across the room.

There's absolutely nothing between Percy and Kronos.

Percy crouches slightly where he is. "Let's try this again," he says rather dryly to the sea serpent.

He expects Kronos to stagger upright, but the Titan doesn't. He opts instead to stay lying where he is, silver limbs flat against the wooden floor. When Percy inches closer he hisses a warning, but otherwise Kronos is silent.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Zeus demands fiercely. "Artemis."

A silver arrows shoots straight past Percy and into one of Kronos' hind legs. The serpent squeals, twisting back into the corner even as Percy also cries out and his leg drops out from beneath him. Everyone is momentarily stunned into silence, and then Annabeth and Poseidon both rush forwards.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims.

Percy's jeans are rapidly soaking through with blood. He grimaces as Annabeth cuts away at the fabric to reveal the arrow wound in his leg. "The Hades?" Percy gasps out. "That's…" his eyes flick up to Kronos in the corner.

Annabeth stares at Percy's leg, her face pale. "Percy…"

"I know," Percy breathes. "Oh gods."

Poseidon whips around to face Zeus. "You can't kill Kronos," he says fiercely. "You kill Kronos, you kill my son."

"How's that possible?" Annabeth whispers.

Percy's head drops back and he groans. There is a faint tugging in his gut, and then utter terror runs through his body. It's paralysing as Apollo towers over him to heal his leg, but even after its healed Percy can still feel echoes of the pain.

Annabeth helps him sit up, and Percy's eyes land on the still serpent. Heart hammering in his chest, Percy's eyes narrow in concentration. That wasn't _his_ fear he was still feeling. "Kronos?" Percy exhales sharply. "Look at me. _Kronos._ " He forces himself to remain calm, keeping his voice low. While getting his memories back would cause the aggression towards Percy and all the demigods and every god, it also means that Kronos remembers the tortures from Tartarus.

And in an enclosed room surrounded by his enemies Kronos would naturally be scared in his current situation.

"It's alright, Kronos," Percy promises. "We're not gonna hurt you. Come over here," he soothes. Percy twists to face the others in the room. "Could you all leave? Please?"

"If he does anything-" Poseidon starts.

"Then I'll call," Percy assures him. "Immediately. Please?"

Within a minute, the room is empty other than Percy and Kronos. Percy inches closer, but stops when Kronos hisses. He waits, hand extended out towards Kronos as the serpent eyes him suspiciously. And then Kronos closes the distance and presses the end of his snout warily against Percy's palm.

"How about we make a deal?" Percy offers. "Behave, and I'll help keep you safe from Tartarus?"

Kronos blinks, and then Percy feels his emotions bleeding across to him _._

Progress, that's good. "You'll grow big enough to protect yourself, and until you manage that… I'll help protect you."

The serpent's spines ruffle and there's clear amusement in his eyes. While he doesn't communicate in words, there are emotions and images that slip into Percy's mind.

"So we have a deal?" Percy questions.

Kronos' answer is to clamber up Percy's clothes and settle over his shoulder. His scales rub against Percy's skin, but the demigod merely smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"No," Percy says firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he peers down at the little serpent at his feet. "Kronos, just please, stay." The Titan hisses in displeasure and nips his shoes, but Percy just kicks out his foot and flings the serpent away.

Kronos' eyes are completely fixated on the small bit of tuna in Percy's hand. Percy scowls at him.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel?" Jason calls from where he watches. "He's hungry."

"He's _always_ hungry," Percy mutters. "Right, Kronos. Please just humour me. Then I'll give it to you, yeah?" Percy had decided to bring Kronos to the arena where the demigods train and there was a little ring around them, a space which all other demigods were careful to keep out of. Kronos' head swivels around, his attention drawn by the sound of a loud curse and the clanging of bronze. Percy huffs and snaps his fingers until he has Kronos' attention again. "Gods, you're so difficult."

Percy raises a hand. "Right," he breathes as he takes several paces away. Kronos starts to follow him, looking pretty impatient with the demigod, so Percy stops again. "Ah, no. _Stay._ "

Kronos' jaws snap and he hisses, but then shifts back.

"Good," Percy sighs as he starts stepping back again. Once there's a dozen or so feet between them, Percy stops. He lowers himself down so the fish is within serpent-reach, and then Percy imitates the sound of a dolphin.

Kronos' head perks up, before his shrewd eyes narrow at Percy. He snorts and then turns his head away.

Percy sighs and sits in the dirt. "Come on, Kronos," he pleads. "You've gotta cooperate here." He imitates a dolphin again, hoping that Kronos will quite literally take the bait. Percy waves the tuna at biting height. "This is fresh," he promises.

Kronos sniffs at the ground, though his eyes watch Percy. Percy grins and once again echoes a dolphin. With a sound that's extremely similar to a sigh, Kronos skitters over. There's annoyance filtering across to Percy's mind, so Percy makes sure to keep his fingers out of reach as he rewards Kronos with the tuna.

Jason snickers from where he watches. "Watching you try to get him to listen to you is just getting better and better, Percy."

"Shut up," Percy mutters, lips turning down as he studies the serpent. He brushes a finger down Kronos' flank and the Titan eyes him warily but allows the touch. As Percy suspects, Kronos' flank is utterly dry and almost boiling to the touch. "Come on," Percy says, offering his arm to Kronos. "Let's get you to the sea."

Instantly, Kronos clambers up Percy's arm to his favourite perch on his shoulders, reptilian head resting firmly upon the demigod's hair. The few days since Kronos had recovered his memories were a challenge for Percy, since it seems that the Titan makes it a point to make sure Percy knows he's only doing anything because he wants to.

The sea is a welcome sight for both Percy and Kronos, and as soon as Percy reaches the end of the dock Kronos dives off his shoulder and into the cold waters.

Percy sits on the edge, resting his arm across his knee as he watches the serpent twist through the water.

There wasn't a single storm cloud in sight, and Percy's immensely relieved since he's figured out that the amount of storm clouds reflect Kronos' mood.

The sea erupts next to Percy and Kronos is soon scrabbling for a grip on Percy's jeans. His silver hide is dripping with water and his scales cool to the touch. It makes Percy faintly relieved. His lips twitch up, and Percy promptly shoves Kronos off his jeans.

Kronos' surprised squeal is abruptly cut off as he disappears beneath the sea.

Percy lounges back, grinning widely as he hears Kronos splash through the water.

The demigod must have dozed off, since his eyes snap open and he jerks upright when he feels the earth shaking. Kronos appears by his side, flank glistening with water as he turns his snout towards land. The Titan tentatively sniffs the air, nostrils flaring before he skitters towards the end of the dock and promptly throws himself off the edge.

"Kronos!" Percy exclaims, a second too late to move as his silver scales disappear into the gloom.

* * *

 **Has Kronos gone? I don't know, you'll have to wait to find out. What was the earthquake? (Or who is the real question.)**

 **Sif973: Not quite yet. But soon, very soon.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it should raise questions. It's hinted to in this chapter, but when Kronos gets hurt so does Percy, and the same the other way. Though this isn't Kronercy, just wanted to make that clear.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"Something caused the earthquake," Poseidon announces.

Percy grunts, his eyes flicking over the sea spread out before them. "Obviously. But Kronos is still gone."

"We should have gone ahead with the harness," Zeus mutters.

"We tried," Percy reminds him. He cups his hands over his mouth and chitters in the hope that Kronos will emerge from the sea.

No such luck.

Percy sighs. "Any luck finding the culprit?"

Zeus crosses his arms, turning his scowl from the sea towards the forest. "Whichever one was responsible, it came from the land."

"It scared Kronos," Percy recalls. "He smelt something."

"Artemis is finding its trail." Zeus hugs impatiently. "I'll have to have every being on high alert for any unusual activities. We need to find the Titans before they get large enough to kill mortals – I don't want a repeat of Kronos." He twists to face Poseidon. "Any luck finding Oceanus?"

"He's still in the sea," Poseidon promises. "Amphitrite has got a message to him."

"Will he listen to her?" Percy asks curiously.

"He will," Poseidon sighs. "He trusts her. I've asked him to meet me here. So I'll be sticking around for a little."

Zeus tilts his head to the side. "Artemis calls," he informs Poseidon. "It seems that this monster is far easier to locate than Kronos was."

It's only after Zeus leaves that the storm clouds roll in. Poseidon pauses, before his lips twitch up into a wry smile as a Titan emerges from the sea.

Clutched firmly in Oceanus' hand is a squirming serpent. Kronos hisses fiercely, struggling to get out of Oceanus' grip, but his brother seems to know where to hold him to not be harmed. No matter how much he twists, Kronos can't get his brother.

Percy perks up. "Kronos!"

"Came straight to me," Oceanus grumbles. "Odd considering how much we usually fight."

Poseidon steps forwards. "Thank you for agreeing to talk."

Oceanus scowls. "Can't very well ignore it with what's going on."

Poseidon nods slightly. "Yes. What do you know of recent events?"

"Enough. I sensed it when Kronos left the Lethe in the Mariana Trench and entered mortal waters. Can't say I was particularly surprised," Oceanus adds. He throws Kronos into the sand at Percy's feet. "Here's your pet."

Percy frowns at the Titan's remark. "He's not my pet," he says curtly as Kronos hisses angrily at his brother. Percy presses his lips together. "Do you know what scared him?"

Oceanus nods. "Yes," he mutters. "Course I do. Iapetus was released from Tartarus." His lips turn down. "He's the one causing earthquakes."

"What monster is he?" Poseidon questions.

Oceanus frowns deeply at Poseidon's question. "We're not monsters. We're animals, but not monsters. There's an important distinction between the two, please do try to remember it."

"Iapetus?" Poseidon prompts.

"Have you ever heard of the World Serpent?" Oceanus muses.

"Oceanus," Poseidon sighs.

"It's important," Oceanus says curtly. "Have you? Jörmungandr, from the Norse Pantheon."

Percy blinks. "In passing," he says when it looks like his father isn't going to say anything. "Why?"

"Because that is essentially what Kronos is." Oceanus keeps his feet firmly planted in the surf, not stepping out of his domain. "None of you understand what you're really dealing with here. Kronos is where the legend of Jörmungandr comes from. They are one and the same. Iapetus? He's a wolf, Fenrir, actually. We aren't monsters, we're creatures of myths and legends that have been remembered in our own ways for _millions_ of years."

"What are the others?" Percy asks.

"No, I'm not telling you that. Figure it out yourself, it's not particularly hard. Kronos has always been a slippery serpent, Iapetus has always stalked things in the shadows."

Poseidon is silent for several moments as he observes Oceanus. He abruptly frowns. "You want to be taken to Tartarus."

Oceanus' jaw tightens. "Of course," he whispers, suddenly looking incredibly pained. "He's giving us all back the one thing that we lost and wish we could regain. The only problem with it is that Tartarus takes our memories so we want to serve him."

"How about we make a deal?" Poseidon proffers. "We keep you safe from Tartarus, and we'll figure out how to get you your birth form back, whatever it is."

"And in return?"

"You let us know what the others are, when they come up. What their domains are, their weaknesses." Poseidon's eyes flick over to Kronos.

"Don't expect me to stay on land," Oceanus warns.

Poseidon's lips twitch up. "Of course not."

Oceanus turns to Percy, nodding down to Kronos. "Make sure he doesn't piss any other Primordials off, would you? He was always the best at that."

"We've got a harness for him now," Percy dryly informs Oceanus. "I'll keep an eye on him." Kronos seems incredibly affronted at the thought of having a leash like a dog. "Why did he run?"

Oceanus shrugs. "I… may have got in a fight. Kronos came to my defence when I called. Us sea Guardians tend to stick together."

"So it wasn't the earthquake?"

"Iapetus? No, he's a little puppy right now. He's not a threat." Oceanus smiles. "Though he will grow quickly to _be_ a threat to Kronos."

"And what are you?" Poseidon asks. "Just so we know what we might be dealing with."

"Megalodon," Oceanus says. "Essentially."

"The prehistoric shark?" Percy asks in bewilderment.

"Yes, why?"

"You don't look very shark-like to me," Percy muses. "I mean, I can see the snake in Kronos, but-" he winces when Kronos swats his shin with his tail. "Okay, I deserved that."

Oceanus smiles. "Why do you think sharks are considered to be mine and dolphins Poseidon's?"

Poseidon holds his hand out to Oceanus and waits expectantly. "So we have a deal?"

Oceanus sighs. "I suppose," he says reluctantly. "No hard feelings for destroying Atlantis in the war?"

Poseidon's expression hardens. "Make no mistake, I'm not doing this for you."

"I know," Oceanus smirks as he takes Poseidon's hand. "We can agree to disagree at least."

It's only after the Titan is gone that Poseidon relaxes his stiff stance. "I've always wondered why he can't transform into sharks." Looking somewhat exasperated, he turns to face Percy. "Let us hope that Artemis has caught Iapetus successfully."

Percy steps back when Kronos tries to clamber up his leg, obviously to get to his favourite perch on Percy's shoulders. "You're too big now." And Kronos is, he's grown another two feet in the three days that he's been gone, putting him at six feet long.

Kronos snorts at Percy to let him know that he's displeased, but he tails Percy as they make their way back into Camp.

Percy and Poseidon find the rest of the Olympians in the arena. Kronos shoots ahead with a sudden burst of speed, heading straight for the cage in the middle. A black-furred wolf with silver eyes lies in the very centre, warily watching the beings around it.

Kronos wastes little time, settling firmly on the top of the cage and letting the tip of his tail slip through the gaps. Iapetus' ears rest flat against his head as he eyes the wriggling tail. Then with a fierce growl, he lashes out for the silver limb. Kronos curls his tail up and Iapetus smashes headfirst into the cage, whimpering.

"Hey, Kronos, that's cruel," Percy protests. "Come on, be nice to your brother."

It's Zeus that tugs Kronos away from the cage, dropping him onto the ground few feet away. "The plan," he says stiffly to Poseidon. "Is that Morpheus will return Iapetus' memories due to Iapetus' assistance in recent years. Nico, are you ready?"

Nico nods firmly. "Yes, I can do this."

"Wait, do what?" Percy asks.

"As you have… attempted to tame Kronos," Zeus says, eyes flicking over to Kronos as the serpent hisses back at him just so the god is aware that he's most certainly _not_ tamed. "Nico will do the same to Iapetus."

"What about the whole sharing injuries thing?" Percy questions.

"You didn't ask Oceanus?"

"I forgot," Percy defends. "Since he just dropped the bomb of himself being a Megalodon, Kronos being the same as Jörmungandr and Iapetus being Fenrir on us we were a little preoccupied."

"Jörmungandr?" Athena echoes, looking incredibly alarmed.

"Yeah," Percy says. "Why?"

"Jörmungandr is known as the serpent that encircles the world, quite literally."

"He's that big?"

"Yes, though it looks like it will take centuries for Kronos to reach that size," Athena adds rather wryly.

Zeus clears his throat. "We can deal with that later," he grumbles as Morpheus steps forwards.

Percy plants his foot on the end of Kronos' tail to stop him from charging at Iapetus as soon as the cage is opened. Kronos grumbles before lowering himself down to flop in the sun.

A stark contrast to Kronos regaining his memories, Iapetus doesn't immediately try to kill someone, though he does claw Morpheus until the god drops him.

"Hey, Iapetus," Nico greets carefully.

Iapetus seems stunned where he lies, silver eyes blinking as he peers at the deities in the arena.

Kronos wriggles until his tail slips out from under Percy's foot. Percy's about to stop him again, but the serpent slithers over to Iapetus. Kronos thrusts his face right in front of Iapetus, causing the other Titan to yelp and swat at him. The small paw catches Kronos on the side of his head. While Kronos didn't look hurt, Percy felt like he'd just been slapped in the face.

The serpent moves right up to Iapetus and drops his head onto Iapetus' chest.

Iapetus' tail thumps against the ground and Percy relaxes. Maybe this could work.

* * *

 **1 review... come on guys, don't I get better than that?**

 **Lord Nitro: Yeah, it's Iapetus. And Oceanus. And now the others will begin to emerge too.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Having Iapetus around gives Kronos something to do.

Percy keeps a watchful eye on the serpent as the two tussle in the dirt, Iapetus' claws not doing anything to Kronos due to his thick hide.

Percy looks up when Annabeth sits next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Hey," he greets. He eyes the slip of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's the list that Oceanus has given us," Annabeth explains, leaning over Percy to point at the names. "All of his siblings and the creature they're known as."

"He said he wouldn't do that."

"Guess he lied." Annabeth shrugs. "He's helping, so this may be a little easier."

"What have we got then?" Percy murmurs, running down the list of names. He pauses briefly. "Okay, Hyperion I can see, and Rhea. Definitely." His eyes flick up to Kronos, the serpent watching him in turn – at least until Iapetus tackles him. "The others… I can't say I really know much about them."

Annabeth nods slightly. "Yes, well due to what Hyperion is, Hephaestus is going to get into contact with Leo to deal with him."

"What about the others?" Percy asks curiously. "Course, yeah, Leo for Hyperion. Leo's the only fire-proof one here."

"We don't know which ones are around now, or which are still in Tartarus," Annabeth says quietly. "We may not be able to reach Hyperion."

Percy's silent for several long moments, before he presses his lips together. "We could free them."

At his side, Annabeth freezes. "You're talking about going to Tartarus," she says sharply. "Percy… I can't do it, not again."

"I know, that was a stupid idea," Percy sighs. "I'm sorry. It's just they're all down there. I get that they're down there because of the gods… but still. We know what's happening to them, what Tartarus is doing to them, and we're just sitting up here waiting for them to appear."

"We don't have another option," Annabeth reminds him. "Because going to Tartarus is _not_ an option."

"I know, I know," Percy assures her. They're interrupted by a shriek and Percy turns to blink at Kronos even as he feels a sharp pain in his side. He frowns when he sees that Iapetus has managed to hook a claw beneath a blue-tinged scale. Golden ichor trickles down from the underside, streaking over the serpent's clean hide. "Hey, Iapetus, stop that – you're hurting him!"

Annabeth grabs Percy before he can march over and physically separate the brawling Titans, the two instead watching as Kronos whips his head around and firmly bites down on Iapetus' leg.

Iapetus squeals, the cry immediately getting Nico's attention. As the demigod hurries over, Kronos recoils and releases his brother from his jaws. Once the serpent has put some distance between himself and the limping wolf, Percy rushes over and crouches next to him. Kronos hisses fiercely at Percy, sleek silver scales rippling as golden blood drips steadily down his flank.

A dozen or so feet away, Iapetus snaps at Nico.

Percy's eyes narrow at his cousin. "Keep him away from Kronos," he growls.

Nico's jaw tightened. "Kronos was the one to make the first move."

While Kronos still hisses softly, he doesn't try to lash out at Percy until Percy tries to touch the scale that Iapetus has managed to partially lift off. Along with the slight pain in his side, Kronos' warning is a sharp snap of his jaws that close an inch from Percy's fingers.

"Okay," Percy huffs, rocking back to sit on the ground. "It was your own fault, though.

 _I was playing,"_ Kronos seethes at him, tail twitching. The serpent seems to be furious with Percy instead of Iapetus. Golden eyes flick over to his brother at the yelp that came from Nico.

The son of Hades swears viciously. "Damnit, Iapetus, get back here!"

"Having trouble?" Percy calls in amusement as he watches Iapetus run into the forest around Camp. He's still chuckling as he turns back to Kronos, only for his eyes to widen. "Wait – Kronos? Where are you – _asshole!_ " He yells after the swiftly retreating sea serpent. "Ah, Zeus is gonna kill us."

For a serpentine deity, Kronos can move quickly when he wants. Before Percy manages to catch up with him, he plunges into the sea off Long Island and disappears with a flick of his tail.

Percy follows after him, but it seems that the sea deity is faster than the demigod in the ocean. Before long, the serpent has disappeared into the depths. Percy sighs and swims up to the surface, realising that he's lost the Titan.

He takes his time to return to Camp Half-Blood.

He finds Zeus impatiently waiting in the Big House. Percy tiredly drops down into his seat. "I'm sorry," he apologises before the god can say anything.

The god scowls. "Both of them gone. How is that possible?"

"They hurt each other," Nico says.

"I can still feel Kronos out there," Percy assures Zeus. "Like a GPS, I know the general direction he's in."

"Iapetus?"

"Nothing," Nico admits quietly. "I don't know, we've not got the bond that Percy's got with Kronos."

"Even with the bond it doesn't stop Kronos from running off," Percy mutters.

"It's fine." Annabeth defends Percy. "Kronos is bonded to you, he can't stay away forever."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Poseidon promises.

"But why suddenly leave?"

"He left not long ago, remember?" Annabeth questions. "Oceanus returned him, but maybe Kronos had a reason for leaving."

Percy groans and drops his head onto the table. "Right," he sighs. "Fine. Let's just hope that this works out."

There's silence for several long seconds, before Grover speaks up. "Ah, I'm not sure if this is related, but we have a problem. The Burning Maze is reawakening."

Jason flinches. "How?"

Grover shrugs helplessly. "I don't know," he admits. "It's not Helios, he's still gone. But something has started the fires up again."

"Leo will look into it," Zeus says flatly as he crosses his arms. "I'm more concerned about Kronos and Iapetus. Kronos has proven he's capable of killing mortals, and that was while he was smaller. We need to stop them from eating anyone."

Percy grunts. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"We can track Iapetus down," Thalia promises.

"Kronos won't be hard to at least keep an eye on," Poseidon finally says. "Wherever he goes the sea knows it and acts accordingly – storms and the like, I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Hang on," Percy says, "you're just gonna leave him?" His side wasn't hurting any longer, but Percy was more than aware that any injury that Kronos received would rebound onto him too.

"I think there's a reason that he's left," Poseidon says. "But don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him. I promise. While I do, there's Oceanus' list for you to look over."

Percy nods. "Right," he agrees. "That."

"Just out of interest," Grover says. "What's Hyperion?"

Percy's gaze flicks down to the parchment in his hand. "Ah – why?"

"Curiosity."

The son of Poseidon clears his throat. "According to Oceanus? Hyperion's a fire-breathing dragon." He taps a finger against the ping pong table. "Which sort of lines up with the Burning Maze reigniting."

It was utterly fascinating to watch all the blood drain from the satyr's face.

* * *

 **Urgh. Two months. Lots of stuff has happened and I'll not explain again (since I've explained in my last update to CbD). But I noticed that I was leaving this fanfic for a longer time than usual and figured I should probably put effort into writing more. So here. I'm not sure when the next update for PC or CbD will be... sorry.**

 **Wolfheart01: Eh, half hug and half a cry for attention because he wants something to do.**

 **Matt: Nope, no hints. Lol, the 8-legged horse? None of the Titans are gonna be that, I will confirm that at least.**

 **fanoffantasyandplenty: Thanks!**

 **Lord Nitro: You'll have to find out**

 **Sif973: Only if you have the time and you want to, sure.**

 **thegoldraven: As far as I'm aware, a White Walker is not from a real mythology xD.**

 **Guest: Well since Iapetus was a friendly Titan at the end, not really. Oh, Kronos will get _really_ big, I'll confirm that. **

**Guest: Ha, well, since he's just ran off... It'll be a little difficult.**

 **Guest: Who said all of them will be tamed? Kronos is just really small atm and he knows it. He can't take down everything, so he's sort of influencing Percy to protect him while he's small. Not all of the Titans will be willing to play along - as will be shown in the next chapter.**


End file.
